Never Go Back
by Doomsday made me cry
Summary: Después de meses desaparecida a bordo de un Star Destroyer, Rey vuelve con un acompañante inesperado. Con solo Leia y Luke escudándolos, su destino en la Resistencia es incierto y la vida de Kylo pende de un hilo. ¿Podrá su compañero mantenerse alejado de las peleas? ¿Conseguirá Kylo creer en el lugar que ocupa en el corazón de Rey? Reylo Ray-Ban Kylo/Rey forcebond force bond
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** ¡Hola! Esta es la primera ffic de Reylo que subo. La idea estuvo rondando mi cabeza durante un par de meses, y al final decidí escribirla. No va a ser una historia excesivamente larga, lo que sí, tendrá varios capítulos. Espero que os guste. ¡No olvidéis comentar para hacerme saber vuestra opinión!

\- Tiene rating T por si acaso.

\- Disclaimer: Star Wars no es mío, si lo fuese no estaría aquí. Mi vida es peor por ello D:

\- Dejo por aquí otro resumen de la historia:

 **Resumen**

Tras descubrir el vínculo que comparten en la fuerza y haber huido de la Primera Orden y las garras de Snoke, Kylo debe acostumbrarse a la vida en la Resistencia por su bien y por el de Rey. Pero no todo resulta fácil, y menos con lo poco predispuesto que se muestra el caballero oscuro por adaptarse a su nueva situación. Kylo y Rey deben enfrentarse a cientos de personas que odian a Kylo por su pasado y dudan de ella después del tiempo que ha vivido apartada de la Resistencia.

Ni siquiera sus amigos dejan de mostrarse recelosos. Rey teme que dar a conocer las implicaciones del vínculo refuerce las teorías de que Kylo ejerce algún tipo de control mental sobre ella. Ya no sabe con quién puede contar...

 **1.-The Bond**

Cuatro paredes de acero reforzado servían de confinamiento para el único inquilino de la celda. El cierre magnético con cientos de combinaciones numéricas mantenía la puerta sellada. Dentro del habitáculo recluido, una cama sobresalía de la pared derecha y la abertura en el techo permitía la inserción de una lámpara de plasma, que le iluminaba a baja potencia. No le importaba. En aquel entorno estéril y vacío le oprimía el silencio, no los seis metros cuadrados de espacio. Su presencia debería resultarle familiar. Meses atrás se habría reído de sus carceleros, llamándolos necios por pensar que podrían conseguir algo encerrándole, sí, les habría dicho que la seguridad no le retendría y que en cuanto escapase se enfrentarían a él. ¿Una pelea?, ¿Amotinamientos?, ¿Verse obligado a huir? Nada por lo que no hubiese pasado. Antes todo habría sido tan fácil... pero ya no.

Sí, se apartó de su familia en busca de poder y, tal vez, algo más. De tener la oportunidad, lo haría de nuevo. Hace seis meses habría podido lidiar con su desertamiento de la Primera Orden y la necesidad de esconderse sin problema. Pero hace seis meses habría huido solo y nada le importaba. Las cosas habían cambiado hasta ese punto.

Cuando la trajeron lo supo en cierto modo. La chica y la nave se estrellaron en un ataque contra una de sus... las bases, los otros habrían tratado de ayudarla, pero sus stormtroopers se les adelantaron. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez debería haberles permitido rescatarla, así ambos se habrían ahorrado disgustos. Terminó empatizando demasiado con ella. Lo que empezó como unas visitas de cortesía para supervisar que no la hirieran, interrogarla para averiguar qué tramaba la resistencia o seducirla al lado oscuro mutaron en una complicidad inesperada y perjudicial. Su maestro no se equivocó, tenía compasión por la chica. _Por Rey_. Sí, en cuanto la volvieron a capturar y puso su mirada sobre ella, Kylo Ren supo que Rey sería su perdición.

Claro que el vínculo jugó a favor del acercamiento, no resulta sencillo resistirse a alguien cuando puedes sentir sus emociones. Del mismo modo que Rey pasó de odiarle a comprenderle, él pasó de bloquearla a dejarse convencer. ¿Y a dónde les había llevado? _Eso, ¿a dónde?_ A consumar una relación con mutua dependencia condenada al fracaso, porque no mantuvo el control y se enamoró de su mayor enemigo. De todas las personas en la galaxia con las que podría haberse encontrado, la Fuerza decidió emparejarle con la única que causaría su destrucción. Y él cayó rendido a sus pies.

" _No quiero terminar queriéndote, Rey. Nunca se me ha dado bien. Saldríamos perdiendo los dos_ ". Eso le había dicho en su momento, pero como siempre ella debía irrumpir en su mente con la fuerza de un huracán. " _Una pena. Tal vez así estaríamos en tablas, supongo que eso te convierte en el ganador_ ". Aquella fue la primera vez que Rey había, siquiera, insinuado que le correspondía. Y, tal vez, percibiendo el desbarajuste que había causado con su respuesta en él, añadió: " _ven conmigo"_.

No se negó cuando Rey introdujo las coordenadas de D-Qar, ni cuando la nave aterrizó en aquella cloaca de la resistencia, no habría podido, ella se sentía feliz por haber sobrevivido y haberle "rescatado del lado oscuro" y él no lo llevaba dentro para borrarle la sonrisa. Al desembarcar por la rampa, los únicos que no le recibieron con armas o disparos fueron su tío y su madre. Todavía recordaba con cierta vergüenza el tirón que sintió en el pecho cuando Rey interpuso entre la muchedumbre y él, causando un estupor general. Nadie se lo explicaba.

Rey le habló a su madre de su supuesta reconversión a la luz. Convenció a una Leia dispuesta a creer en relatos de noches, noches en las que se quedaba sentado junto a ella, vigilando que nadie aprovechase para hacerle daño mientras dormía. Como si eso o las conversaciones a cerca de sus dudas, las mentiras de Snoke, o todos los holocrones con imágenes de lluvia que le había traído, valiesen para probar que no debía ser ajusticiado.

Por supuesto, su narración de la huida buscó persuadir a todo el mundo. Rey habló resoluta de cómo él había recibido un disparo por ella. Mientras, él miraba su brazo vendado sin darle importancia. Le costaba menos gestionar el dolor propio que el de Rey. La chica les dijo que se interpuso constantemente entre ella y el fuego de los stormtroopers cuando lucharon juntos hasta alcanzar la seguridad de la nave y la velocidad luz.

Aun así, Kylo sabía que muy poca gente creería a Rey.

De la manera esperada, el entusiasmo y actitud protectora de Rey no le habían ganado amigos. Dameron y FN2187 le odiaban. Trataba de mantener la calma por el bien de ella, cada vez que le miraban mal o le dedicaban un comentario condescendiente lo ignoraba.

Tampoco estaba en la mejor situación posible con el alto mando de la resistencia, que deseaba echarle las manos encima para ejecutarle. El que no hubiese ocurrido se lo debía a las influencias de su madre y a su tío, que, además de no quererle muerto, entendía las implicaciones del vínculo. Por el momento Kylo se movía por la cuerda floja. La situación mantenía a Rey agobiada, podía sentir su temor a través del vínculo, y le destrozaba verla así. Pretendía calmarla proyectando pensamientos agradables en su mente, imágenes de lluvia, diciéndole que con la ayuda de su madre no había de qué preocuparse... si tan solo pudiese empezar por creérselo él mismo.

 **¡Y eso es todo por ahora! Espero que os haya gustado. Si os pasáis por la caja de review para dejarme algún comentario u opinión me alegraréis el día, ¡siempre me encanta ver lo que opina la gente que me lee!**

 **En este capítulo lanzo unas preguntas (cambio de tema):**

 **1\. ¿Cuál es vuestro pairing favorito del universo de "Star Wars? (Ya sea el EU, el """"nuevo canon"""" o el universo cinematográfico)**

 **2\. ¿En qué creéis que va a consistir el** ** _plot-twist_** **de TLJ?**

 **3\. ¿Cuál ha sido el último libro que habéis leído y qué os pareció? (- Sí, esto soy yo buscando de forma descarada recomendaciones de libros)**

 **¡Si os animáis a contestar las preguntas dejadme las respuestas en los comentarios!**

 **¡Hasta pronto! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** ¡Hola! Episodio V Doomy Coontrataca! (- Disculpadme por esta grandísima chorrada, pero me veía en la obligación de ponerlo, no queráis saber por qué).

Primero de todo, mil gracias por vuestras maravillosas reviews! Me habéis alegrado el día de una forma que no os podéis imaginar.

Este es el siguiente capítulo, y debo aclarar que pese a que parezca que no, está relacionado con el primero, pero es una especie de flash-back (no estaba segura de si se notaría lo suficiente así que prefiero dejarlo por aquí para facilitaros la lectura).

 **Tumblr** : Oh, por cierto, ahora tengo un tumblr: doomsdaymademecry. En él voy a poner mis historias, además de meta sobre fandoms, y un montón de reblogs de reylo, recomendaciones de fics, libros... Sentiros libres de echarle un vistazo y no dudéis en hablarme de lo que sea o preguntarme sobre esta o cualquier otra fanfic. (Lo he creado porque pienso que a lo mejor hay personas a las que les es más cómoda esta plataforma y me interesa mucho que la gente pueda leer lo que escribo de forma cómoda y con la mayor cantidad de feedback posible :D )

 **Disclaimer** : Star Wars no es mío, si lo fuese no estaría aquí, estaría en mi casa en shock.

 **II. A conversation**

Los problemas persiguen a Rey. A Kylo le precede su reputación, y, pese a que ella no le importe su pasado, sabe que los que lo rodean no están de acuerdo. Él trata de ignorar los murmullos, pero siempre hay una gota que colma el vaso...

Esa tarde Rey y él salían del comedor después de cenar. Por lo general se había mantenido tranquilo, le bastaba con centrarse en ella e ignorar a los comensales que le miraban con desaprobación desde las otras mesas. Rey sabía de sobra que le molestaba la situación, y apreciaba sus esfuerzos, por eso trató de darse prisa en comer. Al levantarse empezaron los murmullos. No era algo a lo que no se hubiese acostumbrado, fuese adónde fuese le perseguía un ruido de fondo. Mientras caminaban por el corredor, escuchaba a Rey contarle sus progresos reparando una vieja nave, aunque podían hablar mentalmente, muchas veces prefería oír su voz real. Cada cierto tiempo hacía un breve inciso para darle un consejo sobre como arreglar aquello que se le resistía.

-¿Es él?- dijo un piloto que pasaba en voz baja.

-Sí, sí que lo es.- respondió su acompañante.

-Dicen que torturó a Poe Dameron.

-Creo que es verdad, no sé cómo le permiten pasearse libremente...

Kylo se tensó, intentando contener su ira. Al percibirlo, Rey le dio la mano y los dos se miraron a los ojos. " _Está bien, no les hagas caso_ " le susurró Rey mentalmente.

-Y básicamente es eso, no encuentro una pieza que se adapte bien a un modelo tan antiguo, y sé que si consigo arreglarla esa nave podría volar más rápido que nuestros X-Wing.-Rey prosiguió como si nada- Además, el diseño es tan poco llamativo que incluso podría infiltrarse en los territorios de la Primera Orden sin que su inteligencia lo supiese. He estado buscando entre las naves que van a mandar al desguace para hacer repuestos y no la he encontrado todavía.

-Tal vez podrías intentar hacerla tú misma, se te da bien construir cosas.-sugirió él.

-Lo había pensado, pero quería descartar primero que no hubiese la pieza original. Ahora creo que es la única opción que me queda si de verdad quiero que arranque y se mantenga estable.

-Puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

-Si estás dispuesto no voy a decirte que no,-respondió riéndose- pero esa ingeniería tan antigua es un dolor de cabeza.

-Llevo viendo piezas de museo desde que era un niño, tengo tanta o más experiencia que tú.-dijo Kylo de manera presuntuosa, con un tono que rozaba el flirteo.

Rey se detuvo en medio del corredor y empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras Kylo la miraba confuso.

-Perdona, no sabía que había dicho algo gracioso.-dijo contento acercándose a ella.

-No...no...-Rey se esforzó por mantener la compostura para poder hablar- Ah... Ya está. No es lo que has dicho, -prosiguió más tranquila, pero no menos sonriente- sino cómo lo has dicho. Has sonado tan orgulloso, me recordaste a...-Rey se frenó en seco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Te recordé a mi padre.-terminó la frase por ella- No tienes que preocuparte, entiendo que haya momentos en los que, supongo, que nos parezcamos.- le aseguró al tiempo que le tomaba la mano- Simplemente no me gusta mencionarle demasiado, no después de todo lo que pasó.

" _¿Estás bien?_ " le preguntó Rey a través del vínculo. " _Ya sabes que sí_ ". " _No, no lo estás. No debería haber sacado el tema_ ". " _No tienes por qué censurar parte de lo que piensas o sientes por mí. Sé que lo que le hice a mi padre es imperdonable y que no me merezco que..._ ". " _Calla. No empieces con esto. Si me he quedado contigo es porque yo lo he decidido y porque te perdono. Y no tiene nada que ver con el vínculo, te he elegido y no me quedo contigo por inercia, o porque merezcas algo, me quedo contigo porque lo elijo así todos los días y no me arrepiento. Así que deja de sacar el mismo tema una y otra vez_ ".

-¿Sigues sin creerme verdad?

Kylo le soltó la mano.

-Rey...-Kylo hizo una pausa y meditó lo que iba a decir- sabes que de todos los sitios que existen, este no es donde pertenezco.

-Claro que sí, -respondió sobresaltada- has vuelto a la luz, estás conmigo.

-No. Nunca volveré del todo a la luz, ni puedo ser un Jedi, lucho utilizando mi ira y siento odio, eso no va a cambiar.- intentó sonar realista, pero en su voz se notaba un matiz irritado-Ni siquiera me quieren aquí.-se rió- ¡A la mitad les gustaría verme muerto! Y a la otra... algo peor. Sé que tú y Leia lo estáis intentando, pero seamos sinceros, nadie en este maldito planeta va a terminar de creerse que he cambiado. No cuando saben todas las cosas que he hecho. Y en cuanto a que estoy contigo... podrías aspirar a algo mejor que a una relación con una montaña rusa emocional.

Rey presionó el puente de su nariz con los dedos exasperada.

-Ben...-empezó a decir, pero él la interrumpió.

-Ya sé lo que vas a decir. Y solo... simplemente necesito pensar.

Acto seguido Kylo se fue como una ráfaga de viento, ganándose un gruñido de frustración proveniente de Rey.

Por su parte, ella se marchó a buscar a Leia.

 **Y eso es todo hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Varias cosas:**

Lo de la pelea que tienen, al principio pensé que resultaba muy repentino y salido de la nada, como si me lo hubiese sacado de la manga. Luego lo reconsideré, porque la verdad es que me los imagino discutiendo por cualquier cosa. Ambos son personas testarudas y emocionales, por lo que el que se peleen es inevitable y no por ello tienen que quererse menos. Creo que son ese tipo de persona que discute más con las personas a las que más quieren.

En la narración me refiero a Kylo como Kylo, pero el resto de los personajes le llaman Ben. Aquí lo que busco es reflejar que no es ninguno de los dos, en el sentido de que le veo más como una persona distinta de Kylo o Ben, creo que ha evolucionado hasta el punto de que ya no es ni uno ni otro. Por eso utilizo ambos nombres, para reflejar que es más bien una mezcla de los dos. (Si esto no funciona comentadmelo y lo cambiaré).

Sé que el capítulo es algo corto, pero lo he dividido así porque de hacer el corte en el otro punto en el que pensaba hacerlo podríais perder el hilo y entonces esa parte de la narración no tendría el efecto que quiero. Por lo que, sé que no es mucho, pero prometo más.

 **Creo que voy a convertir esto en una tradición, así que preguntas:**

 **1\. ¿Cuál fue vuestra parte favorita de TLJ? ¿Y de TFA?**

 **2\. ¿Cuál es vuestro headcanon nº 1 de Reylo?**

 **3\. De todas las películas que habéis visto este otoño, ¿cuál es la que más os ha gustado?**

 **¡Muchas gracias por las recomendaciones de libros en el capítulo anterior!**

Lo último que había leído yo fue "A study in emerald" de Neil Gaiman, es un relato corto que me gustó mucho.

Creía que el plot-twist de TLJ sería que Rey se pasaría al lado oscuro y Kylo al lado luminoso.

No tengo un pairing preferido en SW, me gustan varios.

 **Nos leeremos pronto,**

 **Doomy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hola queridas personas que leen lo que escribo (no, no podía escribir lectores porque me gusta complicarme la vida, y porque resulta presuntuoso, en cierto modo), pues aquí os traigo el capítulo número 3. Peeero, ¡hoy os lleváis oferta doble! Dos por el precio de 1.

Voy a subir el capítulo 4 justo después de este, por lo que ¡sorpresa!

Debería ponerme a estudiar, tengo exámenes dentro de poco, pero qué demonios, me gusta vivir peligrosamente.

 **Eliana:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, siempre es una alegría para mí que quien lee lo que escribo lo valore y disfrute con ello. No hay nada que me guste más en este mundo que entretener a los demás con mis historias y que, desde este pequeño rincón de internet, puedan volar lejos de la realidad. Así que te gusta el amor imposible, pues me enorgullece asegurarte que vas a tener una buena ración con doble de drama.

Ahora en serio, mil gracias por comentar, lo valoro muchísimo. :3

 **Disclaimer:** Star Wars no es mío y me siento como Maryl Streep cantando _Money, money, money_ cada vez que pienso en ello.

 **(A conversation pt 2)**

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

La madre de Ben se había convertido en uno de sus apoyos más firmes desde que, tras varios meses retenida a bordo del Finaliser, regresó a D'Qar. Bien se tratase del amor incondicional que sentía hacia su hijo o de la profunda empatía de la mujer, no había dudado un segundo en enfrentarse a todos los líderes de la Resistencia para defenderles. No solo a su hijo, sino a ella. Su retorno, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo, había inspirado recelo en algunas partes de las cúpulas más altas, donde se cuestionaban si se había visto seducida por el lado oscuro y todo formaba parte de un plan de Ren para destruirles desde dentro. Claro que Ben se encontraba en una posición peor que la suya, con unos cuantos pidiendo su cabeza servida en bandeja de plata.

Menos mal que contaron con Leia. La general dio un brillante discurso a favor de los dos, no solo disuadiendo a los grupos mayoritarios de emprender represalias contra ellos, sino reforzando la idea de su valía en la Resistencia. Después de todo aquello, Rey siempre sabía a dónde acudir si se sentía turbada o necesitaba consejo.

-Soy Rey, ¿se puede?-dijo a través del comunicador.

-Oh, ¡Rey! Claro, pasa.- exclamó la voz de Leia al tiempo que se abría la puerta.

Rey entró en la estancia luminosa donde se alojaba la general, que hacía las veces de despacho. Pese a la amplitud del cuarto, no había colocado nada ostentoso, solo lo básico. Centrada contra la pared izquierda, la cama, en el medio de la habitación, la mesa y en las paredes restantes estanterías y hologramas con mapas. Las fuentes de luz principales provenían de un gran ventanal colocado al fondo y las lámparas de plasma insertadas en el techo.

-Percibo que algo te preocupa.-Rey no supo si Leia lo decía en base a su lenguaje corporal o por la energía que emanaba de ella a través de la Fuerza.- Y por tu cara, imagino que se trata de Ben.

-Sí. Él... sigue sin encontrar su lugar aquí. Sé que se arrepiente de haberme dejado llevarle a este planeta. La gente nos mira mal, pero sobre todo a él. La mayoría me conocen y piensan que es él, que me está manipulando. Ni siquiera puedo contar con Finn y Poe.

-¿Ha dicho algo sobre marcharse?-preguntó Leia preocupada.

-No. No creo que vaya a irse, no mientras tú o yo estemos aquí. Es algo distinto.

-Bueno, Ben ha sido quien daba las órdenes en otro sitio durante mucho tiempo y, aunque me cueste decirlo, aquí no juega en casa.- Leia hizo una pausa, lucía una expresión melancólica en el rostro. Al final, decidió aprovechar el silencio para cambiar de tema, tal vez huyendo de algo que acababa de pensar- Respecto a tus amigos, entiendo que Finn y Poe Dameron son, probablemente, quienes más derecho tienen a desconfiar de Ben.

-Ellos me apoyan, pero piensan que Ben me controla.

-Me da la sensación de que sucede al revés.-aquella frase dejó en el aire una especie de agradecimiento. Leia sabía el papel que jugaba Rey a la hora de contener la ira de su hijo.- A ellos no les has hablado del vínculo.- Rey negó con la cabeza- Tal vez deberías hacerlo...

Rey se mantuvo callada, sopesando los pros y los contras de explicarles a Finn y a Poe en qué consistía el vínculo. Cabía la posibilidad de que lo entendiesen y se mostrasen más receptivos a su relación con Ben. Pero Rey se temía que sólo viesen una forma más que Kylo podría utilizar para manipularle. No se fiaban de él, y no les culpaba.

-¿Qué pasó esta vez?- preguntó Leia finalmente.

Rey le explicó lo sucedido, desde la conversación de los pilotos a cómo habían pasado de la risa a la tensión en unos segundos.

-¿Cómo está él?

-No lo sé. Ahora mismo me está bloqueando. Solo puedo sentir que sigue cerca, no ha abandonado el planeta.

-Siéntate, Rey.- dijo Leia amablemente, levantándose de la silla y sentándose en la cama.

Rey se acercó a la silla y la movió algo más cerca de la general.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó notando el cansancio de la joven.

-Sí, solo es que cuando nos bloqueamos resulta agotador. La sensación es muy extraña, como si faltase algo. No sentir nuestras energías unidas nos debilita bastante. Pasar tiempo sin escucharle mentalmente o percibir sus emociones me deja muy vacía, no termino de acostumbrarme al silencio.

La ironía de lo que acababa de decir la golpeó. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en una soledad casi absoluta, en la que el silencio se mantenía como la única constante. Después de haber vivido tantos años en Jakku no le extrañaba la falta de compañía, el planeta estaba poblado por entes vacíos, ahí no había nada, ni siquiera algo con lo que soñar. El sentimentalismo no tenía cabida en el desierto. Día tras día debía enfrentarse a la insustancialidad de lo que la esperaba.

En Jakku el tiempo perdía la forma, las jornadas se diferenciaban tan poco las unas de las otras que de no ser por las líneas que marcaba en la pared de su AT-AT le habría parecido que todo sucedía de manera simultánea.

Mientras gozaba de luz natural, Rey se dejaba la piel escalando naves monumentales para sobrevivir por unas míseras raciones. Durante la noche le costaba quedarse dormida. Algunas veces, cuando el frío se le hacía demasiado insoportable (no podía permitirse raciones de energía) o le daba muchas vueltas a algo en su cabeza, tardaba horas; otras se resignaba a pasarlas en vela, pese a repetirse constantemente que necesitaba descansar. En una ocasión se le ocurrió ponerse a contar las rayas que había hecho en la pared... se quedó dormida con las mejillas húmedas.

Rey se sentía desgastada por Jakku, y cansada de esperar a dios sabe qué o quién. Todas las mañanas se planteaba si había despertado de verdad, si tal vez se había quedado atrapada en una pesadilla recurrente, donde siempre estaba a punto de morirse de sed y Unkar Plott no paraba de lanzarle comentarios con segundas. Las insinuaciones y ofertas de sexo a cambio de alimento, por parte del muy bastardo, la perseguían desde que había empezado a desarrollar.

La vida en Jakku resultaba tan árida como su paisaje.

Por eso Finn y BB8 la salvaron en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Justo cuando había caído más presa de la desesperación, sus amigos la arrancaron de aquel pedazo de tierra en el que se había enraizado.

El carácter amable y atento de Finn, ayudó a devolverle la fe a su espíritu marchito. Sobre todo, cuando le confesó que solía servir como stormtrooper en la Primera Orden. Al saber la verdad perdonó a Finn por mentirle al momento. Si alguien merecía una segunda oportunidad ese era él. Para ella, Finn ejemplificaba que hay personas que siempre guardan algo de bondad y cómo alguien puede cambiar si se lo propone.

Con el tiempo, Rey se enteró de que la Resistencia había puesto en tela de juicio a su amigo por su pasado, lo que no hizo más que indignarla, _había arriesgado la vida para rescatar a uno de sus pilotos, ¡¿qué más querían?!_ Pero Poe y Leia le acogieron como a uno más, y al final su simpatía le ganó apoyos por todas partes. Finn significaba mucho para ella, no pudo evitar alegrarse por él, al fin y al cabo, cuando le conoció fue la primera vez en la que el silencio se mostró ausente.

-Rey, ¿te encuentras bien?- Leia le preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, siento haberme quedado congelada de esa forma. Estaba pensando.

 **Yyyyyy, eso es todo para este capítulo.**

Antes de pasar al siguiente, dejo mis **preguntas** (las volveré a poner al principio del siguiente, _so don't worry_ )

 **1\. ¿Cuál es vuestra serie favorita y por qué?**

 **2\. Grupo/s de música favorito/s y una canción a escoger.**

 **3\. ¿Qué creéis que le pasará a Ben Solo en Episodio IX? ¿Queréis una** ** _redemption arc_** **?**

 **Respecto a las preguntas del anterior capítulo:**

1\. Mi parte favorita de TLJ fue como Kylo engaña a Snoke o todo lo que tenga que ver con Luke. Y... mi parte favorita de TFA es cuando Rey va corriendo a por Finn y le tira al suelo de un golpe, o el duelo en la nieve.

2\. Demasiados headcanons como para contarlos, aquí dejo un par: Darth Darcy, Kylo es buen escritor (hacía caligrafía, así que por qué no), _red string of fate_ , Kylo es un ratón de biblioteca, a Rey le gusta bailar bajo la lluvia...

3\. No me acuerdo de qué películas vi en otoño, así que os dejo con la última que he visto, Orgullo y Prejuicio (sí, soy masoquista y la vi a las tres de la mañana mientras gritaba internamente. Y cabe destacar que no la vi por Reylo, si no porque cuando unos amigos se enteraron de que no lo había hecho me mandaron hacerlo casi a punta de pistola. A todo esto, me encantó).

 **Y ahora, si miran a la derecha y me siguen les llevaré al siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **AVISO DE GRAN IMPORTANCIA** **He puesto este capítulo y el anterior el mismo día, así que asegúrate de haber mirado capítulo 3 antes de pasarte por aquí** **. :D FIN DEL AVISO**

 **Preguntas:**

 **1\. ¿Cuál es vuestra serie favorita y por qué?**

 **2\. Grupo/s de música favorito/s y una canción a escoger.**

 **3\. ¿Qué creéis que le pasará a Ben Solo en Episodio IX? ¿Queréis una** ** _redemption arc_** **?**

 **Disclaimer:** Same as chap 3, and please, listen to that song if you haven't. You're welcome.

 **III. Haunted**

La Primera Orden mantiene el control en la galaxia. Rey trata de persuadir al último Jedi para que le entrene y que salve a la Resistencia. Finn se recupera de sus heridas y la joven Rey tiene que lidiar con sus temores, una misteriosa sensación a través de la fuerza amenaza con llevarla al lado oscuro...

Llegó a Ach-To después de un viaje sin incidencias. Aquella isla recubierta de verdor se mecía en la tranquilidad del rugir de las olas, un murmullo que, a diferencia del sonido ambiente de Jakku, le dejaba respirar. Sin embargo, no se pudo permitir admirar el paisaje durante mucho tiempo, la responsabilidad pesaba más que la paz interna que le transmitieran las vistas. Leia había depositado su confianza en ella y Rey hizo un juramento personal por no fallar a la general. Debía dar con Luke Skywalker. Y aunque la tarea de encontrarle probó no ser más ardua que subir un tramo de escaleras infinito, las intenciones de Rey se vieron frustradas por la negativa del Jedi. Luke no iba a asistir a la Resistencia, aunque esto fuera en contra de los deseos de su hermana, y a pesar de que Rey intuyese que Skywalker guardaba un buen motivo para esto, estaba en la obligación de insistir. No obtuvo resultados, salvo un gran sentimiento de frustración y un dolor de cabeza comparable en tamaño. A eso se sumaba el pasar las noches en un planeta frío y húmedo, lo que impactaba a su cuerpo, acostumbrado al clima infernal de Jakku. Para colmo, sus temores de que Luke desapareciese si no prestaba la debida atención, la motivaron a ocupar una choza próxima a la del Jedi; o lo que es lo mismo, a dormir lejos de la tentadora calefacción del Halcón. La primera noche no pudo rehuir la pregunta que le llevaba martilleando la cabeza cierto tiempo: " _¿cómo me he podido meter en esto?_ ".

No se salía de lo habitual el que cayese presa de la inseguridad, sobre todo cuando el tema de sus padres acechaba para hacerle pedazos. Por lo que, a pesar de a haber derrotado al infame Kylo Ren en combate, escapar exitosamente de un batallón de Stormtroopers a bordo del Halcón Milenario, y haber sobrevivido gracias a su ingenio durante diecinueve años, Rey no percibía lo que estos logros decían de su potencial, por sus miedos y los problemas psicológicos que había desarrollado a lo largo de una existencia de abandono y aislamiento. De este modo, no se creía capaz de traer a Luke de vuelta, ni de controlar la fuerza que crecía en su interior. Pese a mantener una actitud admirable, una parte de Rey sabía que el rumbo que empezaba a tomar su destino le aterrorizaba por completo.

No se podía permitir a sí misma rendirse cuando se había acercado tanto al sentimiento de pertenencia que ansiaba, ni podía ceder a la presión del miedo al fracaso y en consecuencia defraudar a toda la gente que había depositado sus esperanzas en ella. Y, por encima de todo aquello, se lo debía a Finn. Finn le protegió mientras yacía indefensa en la nieve, le dió la experiencia más cercana a tener un hogar y le mostró que alguien en el universo entero se preocupaba por ella. Aquello significaba tanto para Rey que no descansaría hasta que Finn obtuviese la vida que se merecía. Y eso empezaba por persuadir a Luke.

A la mañana siguiente, cargada de un espíritu encomiable, acudió a Luke y con una charla intensa consiguió persuadirle para que la entrenase. " _Un comienzo es un comienzo_ ".

Desde que había llegado a Ach-To no le abandonaba la sensación persistente que que le vigilaban. Rey no acostumbraba a sufrir paranoia, pero no podía desprenderse del presentimiento de que la seguían. Allá adonde fuese sentía los pelos de detrás del cuello erizarse. Como si alguien le respirara al oído. Al final, terminó por achacarlo al crecimiento de sus poderes, naturalmente si se volvía más fuerte aumentaría su sensibilidad a la omnipresencia de la Fuerza. Según transcurría el tiempo Rey pasó a sentirse reconfortada por dicha presencia. Le ayudaba a paliar la soledad.

Rey se esforzaba día tras día por mejorar sus habilidades, necesitaba probarle a Skywalker su valía, que ella no le iba a decepcionar como Kylo Ren, tal vez así aceptaba volver con ella para ayudar a la Resistencia.

" _Concéntrate_ " le decía Luke. Lo encontraba difícil. Sí, la concentración resultaba fundamental en el combate y el uso de la Fuerza, pero cada vez que conseguía hacerlo terminaba sintiendo demasiado. Cuando se centraba, la Fuerza le traía emociones como ira, miedo, tristeza… incluso visiones, sonidos de blasters, un templo en llamas o un sable láser verde en medio de la noche. Rey no sabía interpretarlo, solo que todo aquello le acercaba a la oscuridad, por lo que cuando Luke le pedía concentración, Rey fracasaba.

Después de un duro día de entrenamiento, se marchaba a su choza a descansar. En contraste con los primeros días, no le costaba nada quedarse dormida. La presencia en la Fuerza que siempre le acompañaba lo hacía fácil. Sin embargo, llevaba varios días sufriendo un sueño recurrente. Aparecía un hombre que Rey identificaba como Han Solo de joven, subiéndose a bordo del Halcón Milenario, a continuación la rampa de la nave se cerraba frente a ella y despegaba dejándole un sentimiento de tristeza que no comprendía. Luego volvía a ver a Han Solo, pero esta vez en aquel día, cuando Kylo Ren le asesinó. Los dos permanecían de pie en la pasarela y él le miraba con una expresión consternada, susurrando "Ben"; entonces, la pasarela se deshacía y ambos se precipitaban a las entrañas del reactor de la Starkiller. Cada vez que despertaba de ese la agitaba una angustia que no podía describir.

Rey no sabía qué pensar de toda la negatividad y tormento que surgían en torno a ella a través de la Fuerza, y temía preguntarle a Luke por si eso apuntaba al lado oscuro, sobre todo con lo que significaría para su maestro.

Afortunadamente, encontró una manera de evadirse de sus preocupaciones. Finn había recuperado la consciencia. Chewie se encargó de avisarla cuando su amigo contactó con el Halcón la primera vez. Él le contó que, al parecer, le habían operado mientras estuvo inconsciente y que le mantuvieron en un traje lleno de bacta y otras medicinas, por lo que ya se había recuperado.

Finn le puso al día de las actividades de la Resistencia, en un par de días se dispondrían a atacar una base de la Primera Orden y él no había vacilado, alistándose al momento. A ella no le parecía una buena idea, puesto que Finn acababa de recuperarse, pero él le había asegurado que se encontraba perfectamente y que quería ayudar a la causa de la Resistencia más que nada. Por lo que, después de una ligera discusión, Rey terminó dándose por vencida, dijese lo que dijese no disuadiría a Finn. Cuando acabaron con aquella conversación Rey no pudo sacudírselo: " _tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto_ ".

Y no se equivocaba. La noche antes del ataque Rey tuvo una visión en la que la base volaba por los aires, la Primera Orden la había evacuado horas antes de que llegase la Resistencia para tenderles una trampa. Los soldados de asalto morirían en la explosión y los pilotos en un ataque aéreo que le seguiría. Debía salvarles antes de que fuese tarde.

Rey corrió a decírselo a Luke, esperando que suscitase en él la determinación necesaria para acompañarla e impedir una masacre. Pero él se mantuvo en las suyas, argumentando que todavía era pronto.

-Rey, presiento que si sigues por ese camino te espera mucha oscuridad -Luke hizo una pausa, reflexionando.- Pero sé que dá igual lo que te diga, irás de todas formas. Ve, ayuda a tus amigos y regresa aquí para completar tu entrenamiento- cuando terminó de hablar los ojos del Jedi la miraron como si supiese mejor que nadie por lo que estaba pasando.

Así que Rey se lanzó al hyperespacio con la esperanza de salvar tantas vidas como pudiese. Justo cuando llegó al sistema correcto fue capaz de contactar con la Resistencia, alertando personalmente a Leia del peligro. La general hizo un despliegue absoluto de medios para que sus tropas se mantuviesen a salvo, pero los soldados de tierra ya se hallaban ahí, desactivando la seguridad de la base.

El Halcón entró en la atmósfera del planeta y la sangre de Rey en ebullición, temiéndose lo peor. Realizó un aterrizaje apresurado, y salió corriendo dejándose guiar por la Fuerza al encuentro de su amigo. Cuando distinguió a Finn entre un grupo de soldados agazapado detrás de unas rocas la inundó el alivio. Se aproximó a ellos con cuidado, alertando de su presencia para que no le dispararan.

Le explicó a Finn lo que sucedía. Los soldados que le acompañaban se marcharon para subirse en el Halcón, mientras que Finn contactaba con un grupo que había entrado en la base. Cuando respondieron desde el otro lado del intercomunicador escucharon el atronador sonido de blasters.

Lo sabían. La Primera Orden había averiguado de algún modo que estaban evacuando y no desistirían hasta que todos los que permanecían en la superficie hubiesen muerto.

Rey encendió su sable láser y, junto a Finn, se adentraron en la base para sacar a los que quedaban con vida. En el interior, el aire se había contaminado con el humo del fuego y el olor a carne quemada, miembros de la Resistencia y Stormtroopers por igual yacían inmóviles en el suelo. Rey no pudo evitar imaginarse a Finn en cualquiera de los dos casos. Él le apretó el hombro como muestra de apoyo, entendiendo que le ocurría, Finn pensaba lo mismo.

Alcanzaron una sala amplia, ocupada por un caos de fuego y contrafuego. Rey irrumpió con Finn tras de sí, reflectando los disparos de blaster, mientras él guiaba a sus compañeros fuera. Un stormtrooper se le acercó sin que lo hubiese anticipado y se vio obligada a retroceder, perdiendo a Finn de vista.

Necesitaba concentrarse si quería conservar la vida o la libertad. Rey acudió a la Fuerza y detuvo en el aire todos los disparos que aquel stormtrooper dirigía a ella. Le impresionó su propia habilidad " _no sabía que era capaz de hacer eso_ ". Los láseres temblaban inmóviles, las chispas brillaban de manera errática, como si luchasen por liberarse de su agarre. Rey no pudo evitar maravillarse por lo bello de la imagen. Al mismo tiempo, el stormtrooper se puso a cubierto aterrorizado, lo que sacó a Rey del trance, devolviéndola a la gravedad de la situación. Le extrañó que el stormtrooper hubiese huído, parecía como si hubiese visto eso antes. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y aquella sensación de ira tan familiar le empezó a quemar por dentro. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

No podía evitar esa energía horrible, la necesitaba, y esta no le dejaría romper su concentración, su vínculo con ella, como si supiese la falta que le hacía. De pronto, sintió cómo se acercaban más disparos y se giró bruscamente, parándolos también. Se dobló hacia delante y todos los láseres le pasaron por encima, alcanzando a la zona desde donde le habían disparado con una violenta explosión. Rey permitió que las emociones que la Fuerza le traía la inundasen. Un grupo de stormtroopers se dispuso a cargar contra ella. Respondió abriéndose camino con su sable láser, dando muestra de una ferocidad que no sabía que llevaba dentro.

Fuera la batalla continuaba, X-Wing y TIEs se enzarzaban en un mar de explosiones. Por su parte, ella destrozaba todo lo que se interponía en su camino. No pensaba, solo veía rojo, y, a lo lejos, un Tie en el que escapar. Rey alcanzó la nave, justo al tiempo que otra de la Primera Orden apareció partiendo el cielo en dos, reclamando su atención. Saltaba a la vista que el piloto doblaba en habilidad al resto.

Consistía en una modificación de un TIE, tras años despiezando naves imperiales, Rey reconoció al momento la inspiración clásica en el diseño. La habían equipado con cañones láser y lanza misiles, además, la nave seguía una forma angulosa que le confería una aerodinámica espectacular. Le avergonzaba admitir que, quien quiera que la hubiese diseñado, gozaba de un gusto impecable. " _El diseño es brillante_ ".

Rey le echó un último vistazo y subió a bordo del TIE. Los controles no resultaban tan complicados como había anticipado. La sofistificación del equipo le impresionó. Se dispuso a activar el ciclo de ignición y, en contraste con el balanceo al que se había acostumbrado en el Halcón, la nave se elevó con una estabilidad impecable. Pero, por muy elegante que fuese su ingeniería, no le valió de nada cuando la base explotó debajo de ella y un proyectil de metal salió despedido en su dirección.

La fuerza del impacto había arrancado el ala izquierda de cuajo y Rey se precipitaba en giros descontrolados.

Los oídos le pitaban. Veía a duras penas lo que parecía un manojo de metales doblados y circuítos ardiendo. En medio de la desorientación que le impedía pensar, el instinto de supervivencia se sobrepuso y salió como pudo de entre los restos del accidente. Se arrastró lo que su cuerpo en shock le permitió para alejarse de la nave, hasta que no dio más de sí y cayó inconsciente.

La arrastraban por los brazos...el olor a humo le golpeó y rompió a toser…" _qué ocurre_ "...alguien hablaba por radio…"¡Rey!, ¡Rey!" gritaron a lo lejos…disparos de blasters… "subidla a bordo, Ren ha ordenado que"... " _me han capturado, voy a morir_ ".

Eso es todo por hoy.

Sí, el final ha quedado tenso. Lo sé. Pero qué puedo decir, os prometí drama.

Y como ya he dejado mis tres preguntas se me ha ocurrido poner recomendaciones de cosas.

Bien, en el caso de que no conozcáis algo de lo que pongo a continuación, pues sabed que lo recomiendo mucho:

 **1.** ** _Encadenados_** **, de Hitchcook. El título original creo que es** ** _Notorious!_** **Es una película genial con tintes de cine noir, si os gustan las películas de los 50 y las historias de espías echadle un vistazo. Merece mucho la pena.**

 **2\. Meg Myers, la he empezado a escuchar hace poco y me está gustando bastante.**

 **3\. Cualquier película de Billy Wilder, id a darle amor. Lo merece. (Si tenéis preferencia por la comedia romántica Sabrina es de él y sale Audrey Hepburn, la peli es del 54 y la ADORO).**

 **4\. La fiera de mi niña, en inglés** ** _Bringing up baby_** **(creo) es screwball comedy, por lo que si os gustan las situaciones disparatadas una después de otra, no os la perdáis.**

 **5\. La triología de la Materia Oscura, el primer libro es La brújula dorada y ahora además acaban de sacar libros nuevos.**

 **6\. Coda. Es un corto irlandés precioso y muy recomendable.**

 **7\. The Escape Artist, miniserie británica de 3 capítulos con David Tennant de protagonista.**

 **8\. La dama de las camelias, de Alejandro Dumas hijo. Es una novela romántica y tiene drama puro y duro. Si además os gustó Moulin Rouge leedla, porque la película se inspiró en este libro.**

 **9\. Brian Crain. Sus piezas de piano son preciosas y me ayudan mucho a concentrarme.**

 **10\. Eros y Psique de Antonio Cánova. Si no conocéis esa escultura echadle un vistazo por Google imágenes, es preciosa.**

(Habréis notado que me gusta mucho el cine clásico, sí, me chifla. Si tenéis alguna recomendación hacédmelo saber).

 **Muchas gracias por leer,**

 **que la fuerza os acompañe,**

 **Doomy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Antes de nada, ¡hola! Sé que esta vez he tardado más en hacer update, pero os alegrará saber que estoy de vuelta y, además, con un capítulo que ronda las 3.000 palabras (o lo que vendrían siendo unas seis hojas en mi documento). Lo importante es que hay nuevo capítulo.

Gracias por tener paciencia, he estado ocupada con temas de la universidad y demás, pero conseguí sacar tiempo entre clases para avanzar escribiendo (¡viva!).

Quiero daros también muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis hecho review hasta ahora, sobre todo poner una especial énfasis en las personas que han ido haciendo review capítulo tras capítulo, alegráis mi día. Y a las nuevas personas que comenten, ¡bienvenidas sean!

Y, sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Una pareja de stormtroopers se encargó de transportar el cuerpo inconsciente de Rey a la celda de contención que le correspondía. La llevaron a rastras por los corredores negros infinitos con poco cuidado, como si les hubiesen encargado sacar una bolsa de basura. El soldado de la derecha abrió la puerta de la celda mientras que el otro soltó a la pobre chica en el umbral y la introdujo en el habitáculo de un empujón con el pie.

Rey se despertó contra el suelo frío de la celda, que no perdonaba la presión de sus huesos afilados clavándose en las partes blandas de su cuerpo. El cambio de entorno no tardó en impactarla. Con el shock por el estrellamiento en el TIE todavía en sus carnes, se sentía confundida. Se preguntaba dónde estaba, qué habría pasado con sus amigos. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido, como si los recuerdos la inundasen de golpe, la habían capturado.

Probablemente la ejecutarían, tal vez en esa misma celda. Un disparo de blaster a la cabeza. Su muerte no tendría mayor consecuencia que el ruido de un arma disparándose y limpiar el estropicio, si es que la herida no era cauterizada, entonces ni siquiera necesitarían tomarse la molestia de quitar las manchas de sangre. Arrojarían su cuerpo a compactador de basura y se desentenderían del asunto, como si nunca hubiera existido, tal y como debía ser el orden de las cosas, sobre todo para una chatarrera de un planeta remoto. He ahí el valor de su vida, el de un residuo del que deshacerse.

Pese al dolor y el aturdimiento Rey se puso en pie y pasó a sentarse en el camastro de la celda. Si iba a morir, esperaría a sus captores con la espalda enderezada y la cabeza alta.

Un resquicio de esperanza se paseó por su cabeza cuando se le ocurrió que con suerte podía utilizar la Fuerza para escapar. Aturdiría a los soldados y se marcharía. Pero, tal y como le había explicado Luke, había gente que podía resistirse al control mental de los Jedi. Con la última estratagema que se había sacado de la manga para escapar, Rey no dudaba que sus ejecutores se habrían curado en salud un entrenamiento para que sus trucos no funcionasen. Desde que conoció a Finn, al ver esos soldados muertos en el suelo, ambos bandos por igual, no se veía capaz de asesinar a unos stormtroopers para sobrevivir.

Esperó durante un par de horas, hasta que no pudo mantener su espalda enderezada.

 _¿Dónde están?_

Si no venían Rey debía buscar un modo alternativo de escapar, como, por ejemplo, trastear con el mecanismo de la puerta. Puede que no hubiese conseguido dominar el arte de controlar la tecnología con la Fuerza, pero su estancia en Jakku le había aportado una amplia gama de destrezas que le podrían resultar de utilidad en esa situación.

Dio una vuelta examinando la celda. El espacio reducido se conformaba por una base rectangular casi cuadrada que se alzaba en unas paredes negras mate, de una de ellas sobresalía una plancha de metal, probablemente su cama. En el fondo, arrimado a la esquina derecha, un orificio del tamaño de la cabeza de un niño pequeño. Los prisioneros no gozaban de lujos, ni siquiera para hacer sus necesidades. Luego la puerta, sellada casi herméticamente, ningún circuito o panel a la vista, pero Rey sabía más que eso. Encima, lo que le interesaba, una cámara.

Colocó las piernas tratando de escalar en chimenea valiéndose del ángulo de la pared. Al tiempo que usaba una mano en un intento desesperado por equilibrarse se esforzaba por alcanzar la cámara con la otra. Rey se cayó. Afortunadamente el impacto lo había amortiguado su trasero, donde ahora sentía un hormigueo que en un trato se transformaría en un moretón. El golpe no terminó de persuadirla para desistir en sus esfuerzos por arrancar la cámara, otra cosa no, pero Rey era muy cabezota, sobre todo cuando algo se le resistía.

Pasó un buen rato dando saltos impulsándose contra la pared hasta que se dio cuenta. Luke no le había enseñado cómo manipular mecanismos con la Fuerza, pero sí le había ayudado a perfeccionar su habilidad para atraer objetos. Rey se concentró. Una oleada de emociones embistió en su mente: ira, miedo, ansiedad, un sentimiento de expectación, nerviosismo, orgullo… ¿ilusión? Pese a lo confusa que aquello le hizo sentirse y el saber que no debía, utilizó esos sentimientos como combustible en su esfuerzo.

La cámara se desprendió de la pared dando un chispazo y se estrelló a los pies de Rey.

* * *

El flash del monitor de la celda 1816 apagándose se reflejó en la superficie metálica del casco de la Capitana Phasma.

-¿Indispongo a la prisionera con gas y envío a un técnico a restaurar el sistema de vigilancia, capitana?- preguntó DL6874 ciñéndose lo máximo posible al procedimiento estándar en una situación que era lo opuesto al estándar.

\- No, soldado. - replicó Phasma al tiempo que tomaba una decisión- Si la prisionera no quiere ser vista no lo será por nadie.

* * *

Se apresuró en desmontar un panel oculto en la puerta, dejando al desnudo sus circuitos y engranajes, debía darse prisa o de lo contrario no le daría tiempo a huir antes de que los Stormtroopers llegasen. Usando sus manos, se puso a trastear en el mecanismo, tal y como lo haría con sus herramientas en Jakku.

Sin embargo, su tarea se vio interrumpida cuando un tubo apareció desde la parte superior y comenzó a soltar una sustancia espumosa. Rey se apartó instintivamente. En cuestión de segundos la espuma había llenado el espacio que ella había descubierto, sellandolo, y con la misma rapidez se endureció. Parecía que las medidas de seguridad no le darían tregua.

 _Está claro que el cierre de la puerta es doble y de accionamiento remoto. Se puede entrar desde fuera con el código, y desde dentro como lo hice yo… bueno, casi hice yo. Si uno de los dos lados del mecanismo se accionan la puerta se abre. Además, debe de haber una sala de control desde donde se pueda abrir, y desde donde está programada la seguridad de las puertas. Soy idiota, tendría que haber desconectado la monitorización. Bueno, ahora no se puede hacer nada al respecto_.

Rey se sentó en el camastro de metal y empezó a meditar. Sabía que no le quedaba más remedio que esperarles. Alguien aparecería por esa puerta, para ejecutarla, interrogarla, traerle comida o lo que les viniese en gana, entonces, con suerte podría replicar lo que le había hecho aquel monstruo en Takodana y dejarles inconscientes.

Dejó pasar unas cuantas horas hasta que empezó a plantearse si vendrían siquiera.

 _No, aparecerán, ¿de qué serviría dejarme aquí? Soy sensitiva a la Fuerza, tengo valor estratégico_.

Al día siguiente, es decir, cuando se despertó, sus esperanzas no flaquearon. Sabía que de un momento a otro alguien abriría esa puerta.

Rey no quería hacerse consciente de lo que le asustaba. La posibilidad que de que no viniese nadie y que la idea desde un principio se tratase de dejarla olvidada le traía un escalofrío muy familiar a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. No necesitaba aquellas emociones. Los Jedi mantenían la calma y siempre guardaban algo de esperanza, puede que lo primero no fuese su punto fuerte, pero se había especializado en lo último.

Desde luego, resultaba evidente que se realizaban turnos para dar de comer a los prisioneros, más o menos espaciados, de lo contrario podría perjudicar durante las interrogaciones donde se obtendrían unas respuestas incoherentes por la falta de alimento.

 _La deshidratación y el hambre causan alucinaciones. ¿Quién querría interrogar a un prisionero que no distinguía la realidad?_

Vendrían.

Transcurrieron dos días más hasta que Rey empezó a perder los nervios.

-¿¡Dónde estáis hijos de puta!? ¡Si os pensáis que no sé que me oís os equivocáis! ¡Sé que vuestros micros funcionan y que siguen encendidos!- gritaba furiosa de pie en el centro de la celda- ¿¡Ni siquiera me vendréis a dar la bienvenida!?-hizo una breve pausa, pero, igual que los últimos dos días, reinaba el silencio.- ¡Me gustaba más vuestra última base! ¡Sí, la que hicimos explotar!- Rey dirigió su vista al lugar de donde había arrancado la cámara en vano- ¡Los Rathnars son más civilizados! ¡Pedazo de bantha! ¡Aaaah!

Pasó varias horas gritando a unas personas que le hacían oídos sordos. Utilizó todos los insultos y provocaciones que conocía y se inventó otros tantos, pero nada daba resultado, parecía que el universo se hubiese cerrado a ella. Ni la Fuerza le ofrecía consuelo, solo un surtido de emociones negativas.

Se tumbó en la plancha de metal agotada. Necesitaba pensar. Sabían que seguía ahí y le podían escuchar, simplemente le ignoraban. Iban a dejarla olvidada, la percibían más como una amenaza que una fuente de información y habían decidido que les convenía que muriese por inanición en una celda.

 _Pues si no queréis escucharme, haré que me oigáis_.

Rey se levantó en un golpe determinado y se acercó a la puerta. Sus puños se cerraron con enfado, y, de pronto, los nudillos de su mano derecha empezaron a impactar contra la superficie de la puerta. Al mismo tiempo gritaba enfurecida. Un par de lágrimas resbalaban por su cara mientras su mente se olvidaba de la celda y volvía, como siempre, a Jakku.

Un puñetazo.

La nave en la que van sus padres se aleja en la lejanía y la arena llevada por el viento azotaba sus mejillas. Sus ojos se cierran hasta dejar solo una rendija por donde trata de ver a la nave, que ha desaparecido hace un rato. Unkar Plutt agarra su minúsculo brazo con sus dedos morcillosos, instándola a marcharse con él. El terror corre por sus venas. Se siente perdida, no entiende nada, ¿a dónde se van sus padres?, ¿cuándo van a volver?, ¿quién es este hombre con el que la han dejado? Un grito desgarrado rompe su voz infantil llamándoles. Nadie responde.

Otro puñetazo.

Ya se puede olvidar de que el usurero de Plutt le dé la porción que le debe. Su estómago se retuerce suplicando alimento, ella también se retuerce, pero por otro motivo. Se ha quedado atrapada en un conducto, probablemente de ventilación. Pese a que había dado un estirón importante, en un momento de inconsciencia se convenció a sí misma de que seguiría cabiendo. Se arrastró por el conducto con las piezas por delante, hasta que llegó un punto en el que al tratar de salir, ya no pudo. Ahora ya ha pasado un día, y en ese pedazo de arena olvidada de la mano de la Fuerza, nadie se acordaría de que la chica de los tres moños y las pecas no había vuelto a aparecer. Golpea las paredes del conducto, llora, grita, reza, pide ayuda… pero nadie sabe que está ahí… puede que nadie lo haya sabido nunca.

Otro puñetazo.

Les odia. Sus padres tienen la culpa de todo lo que le sucede. Duda que le quisiesen en algún punto, nadie podría dejar tirado en un lugar tan horrible como Jakku a un ser querido. Seguro que Plutt les pagó un par de míseros créditos y se fueron sin pensárselo dos veces. No sabe qué hace cuando agarra su bara y empieza a aporrear todas las piezas que ha rescatado. El ataque de ira dura poco, pero la violencia que ha descargado en su fuente de alimento la ha dejado sin nada que llevarse a la boca otro día más. La culpa es de sus padres.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr en pequeños ríos y Rey dio otro puñetazo.

Le dolía la tripa, pero no por hambre, lo habría distinguido de sobra si fuese hambre. Cuando ve que los paños que utiliza de ropa interior se encuentran cubiertos de sangre, lo primero que piensa es que se va a morir. No puede permitirse un médico, si es que hay alguno en Jakku. Se limita a caminar por el Niima Outpost, la sangre le empieza a caer por las piernas, los paños se han empapado de escarlata. Una mujer le lanza una mueca de asco y le pregunta si no puede renunciar a un día de comida por un paquete de higiene. No le entiende. Pasa todo el día sangrando mientras recoge piezas de naves. La mañana siguiente despierta con picor e hinchazón en la zona de la que sale la sangre. A falta de una idea mejor le pregunta a la mujer que le había mirado asqueada, y en un acto de bondad inesperado le explica qué le ocurre. Para tratar la infección que ha cogido y mantenerse limpia se ve obligada a vender el generador que construyó para mantener el AT-AT caliente por las noches. Desde entonces, nunca vuelve a pasar una noche sin tiritar.

Otro puñetazo más.

El sol le abrasa las retinas, ya no puede moverse. Lleva casi una semana sin comer, ha conseguido agua de milagro, pero ya no le queda. Su cuerpo se queja por la falta de comida, demasiado débil como para moverse. La arena flota movida por el viento y se asienta con lentitud sobre su cuerpo. Así acabará todo. Se convertirá en otro cuerpo más sin nombre al que el desierto ha hecho desaparecer. El universo se olvidará de ella en la misma manera en la que ya no recuerda a sus padres, fuera de vista, sepultada bajo varios metros de tierra.

Rey se sentía desfallecer. Le sangraban los nudillos después de haber pasado otros dos días aporreando la puerta, aunque había utilizado las vendas de sus brazos para amortiguar los golpes no le sirvió de mucho. Pese a la inutilidad de sus acciones, había vaciado años de ira acumulada contra esa puerta, el problema salió a resurgir cuando encontró lo que había enterrado en la ira. De ahí que se hubiese tirado en el suelo, sin moverse. Lo único que quería era llorar hasta deshidratarse.

En Jakku casi nunca se permitía llorar, necesitaba demasiado sus fluidos como para malgastarlos en algo tan ridículo. Claro que siempre se presentaban momentos en los que no se podía contener, pero se reprendía por ello al poco tiempo de haber empezado.

Aquella situación lo cambiaba todo. No iban a venir. Le traía sin cuidado llorar un río, sabía que moriría ahí dentro y conservar agua ya no figuraba entre sus prioridades.

Sus mayores temores se habían materializado, era una extraña en el universo, no formaba parte de nada y pronto ni siquiera contaría con la posibilidad de intentar formar parte de algo.

Rey cerró los ojos y dejó pasar el tiempo.

No supo cuánto permaneció en aquella posición, tumbada, tan solo respirando. Pero llegó a un punto en el que surgió la calma. Se había resignado a lo inevitable. Iba a morir, sus padres nunca volverían, no importaba. Pasando por alto lo mucho que le rompía por dentro, había una cierta sensación de paz que le ofrecía consuelo. Nadie iba a aparecer, y por primera vez en su vida no dolía tanto.

De golpe, el silencio se abrió al sonido, de par en par, igual que la puerta.

 _Pues al final sí que vienen a ejecutarme… se han tomado su tiempo_.

Sintió el aire del pasillo lanzarse sobre su cuerpo, frío y limpio, a diferencia del ambiente viciado de varios días de confinamiento. Entonces la Fuerza le trajo una sensación intensa, hipnótica, por un momento el tiempo desapareció, igual que le ocurría en Ach To cuando se concentraba.

Elevó la vista despacio. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz que perfilaba la silueta imponente que se alzaba en la entrada de su celda pudo ver su cara. No quería admitirlo, pero antes de verlo supo que era él. En el fondo, durante su estancia en Ach To, siempre supo a quién pertenecía aquella energía

Kylo Ren la observaba parado en la puerta, con una expresión confusa.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-creyó escucharle murmurar.

* * *

 **A/N:** Y eso es todo por ahora. Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer.

 **Las preguntas:**

 **1\. Última serie/película que hayáis visto y vuestra opinión al respecto.**

 **2\. Actor/actriz favorito/a del universo Star Wars (saga original, precuelas, las nuevas o el UE) y por qué lo es.**

 **3\. ¿De qué os gustaría leer un one-shot de Reylo?**

He aquí mi respuesta a las preguntas del último capítulo:

 **1.** Mi serie favorita es Doctor Who, el motivo es que llegó a mi vida en el momento adecuado y es una serie que me ha ayudado a sobrellevar muchas cosas, le tengo un cariño muy especial, además, me encanta.

 **2.** Mi grupo de música favorito es Muse, y la canción a escoger (no de este grupo) es LA devotee de P!atd (por decir alguna).

 **3.** Creo que en Episodio IX Ben perderá una mano (tengo cierto apego a los clásicos y a la tendencia de los Skywalkers a cuidar mal de sus extremidades) y que la Primera Orden terminará descubriendo que mató a Snoke y algunos soldados (al mando de Hux) se amotinarán. Aunque la teoría de Ben sacrificando su sensibilidad a la fuerza para salvar a Rey me intriga y me provoca sentimientos encontrados. Y sí, creo que JJ nos va a dar una _Redemption Arc_ para Ben, en la que él y Rey encontrarán un término medio en el que quedarse juntos.

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por leer, os adoraré por siempre si me dejáis una review,

hasta el próximo capítulo,

Doomy.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** Hola, esta vez mi vida ha vuelto a desaparecer y he tenido tiempo para escribir y subir antes. Os quiero dar un agradecimiento general a todos los que me dejasteis una review 3 Este capítulo tiene una dosis alta de diálogo, iba siendo hora. Yyyyy sass, buen buen sass.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

 **Eliana:** Mil gracias por tus comentarios (¡dos aún encima!), como ya he dicho en otras ocasiones, el que me pongáis reviews y me contéis lo que os parece la historia me ilumina el día. Entiendo que en el 3 te diesen más ganas de Reylo, la narración la había orientado un poquito más a dar contexto sobre Rey y a sacar a la superficie unos elementos concretos porque luego voy a profundizar en ellos. Pero, entonces, te alegrará saber que en este capítulo hay mucho Reylo. Con respecto a lo de las series, a mí también me encanta Friends (Phoebe es mi niña) y X-Files la tengo en mi lista de "to-watch" pero llegaré a ella de buena gana :D Es muy respetable que no tengas grupo favorito, la música es algo complejo y bonito y puede resultar difícil escoger solo uno. Maná es todo un poeta en lo que respecta a sus letras (usa metáforas muy buenas y un simbolismo bonito). Tengo mis esperanzas puestas en que Ben se redima, pero no sé, ya veremos qué pasa. ... Sobre tu comentario en el capítulo 4, me disculpo. Sí se subieron en orden, pero tal vez me expliqué mal (lo que no sería raro en mí) o no lo indiqué bien. El capítulo 3 se desarrolla en un tiempo presente en la historia, el 4 es un flashback de siete meses antes que viene a explicar todo lo que pasó en el Star Destroyer y cómo surge su relación. A partir de aquí los capítulos siguientes se sitúan dentro del flashback. Trataré de señalarlo todo bien para que en el futuro no cree confusión y dejar al principio del capítulo alguna nota para aclararlo. Muchas gracias por señalar el problema :) Sí, no había visto la película, de hecho ahora me estoy leyendo el libro en inglés. De nuevo, gracias por comentar.

Disclaimer: Star Wars no es mío, pero me gustaría verlas (jajajaja... chiste malo).

* * *

Si le hubiesen dicho hace una semana que atraparía a Rey huyendo de su base no le habrían dejado más perplejo de lo que lo estaba en esos momentos. Había ordenado expresamente que no se le hiriese. Aunque desconocía las circunstancias en las que podría haber ocurrido no le cabía la menor duda de que alguien pagaría por ello.

La chica yacía de lado en el suelo, con las vendas que solían cubrir sus brazos enroscadas en sus manos, la tela blanca se había empapado con rojo, que también manchaba la superficie oscura circulando en pequeños regueros. Las marcas de lágrimas cortaban su rostro en tres mitades cubiertas de sudor, su boca permanecía entreabierta, como si no pudiese tomar aire por la nariz. Parecía una muñeca inerte, tendida en una posición casi fetal. Si no hubiese respirado hacía un par de segundos habría pensado que estaba muerta. Desde luego, iba a partir en dos a quien quiera que la hubiese dejado así.

Kylo no pudo alejar el pensamiento. _¿Qué te ha pasado?_

Se asomó al pasillo e hizo un gesto a uno de los stormtroopers que le acompañaban para que le acercasen un par de esposas. A continuación volvió a entrar en la celda minúscula y se arrodilló junto a la chica para comprobar sus constantes. Rey se retorció tratando de alejarse de él, lo que le molestó a sobremanera. En otras circunstancias le habría traído sin cuidado, pero justamente que se echase hacia atrás cuando intentaba ayudarla le pareció un desprecio impertinente y desagradecido. De no preocuparle el estado de la chica habría destrozado la celda con su sable láser, afortunadamente para los presupuestos en mantenimiento de la Primera Orden, sus prioridades se orientaban a la joven.

Manteniendo en mente la repulsión que ella sentía, evitó tocarla elevándola con la Fuerza. Una vez consiguió sostenerla de pie alargó el brazo, indicando al stormtrooper que le diese las esposas. Se encargó de asegurarlas a sus muñecas rehuyendo el contacto todo lo posible.

Kylo sabía que necesitaba llevarla al ala médica con urgencia.

Guió a Rey a través de los pasillos del módulo de celdas hasta un ascensor. En el espacio reducido la proximidad le incomodaba. Sentía la garganta seca, como si llevase días sin beber, y cierto nivel de fatiga que no podía atribuir a nada en concreto. Perdió la concentración examinando aquellas sensaciones y la chica empezó a caer hacia delante. Sin pensárselo dos veces la atrapó por la cintura con su brazo derecho. Percibiendo la incomodidad y el asco que surgían de ella la soltó con delicadeza y volvió a estabilizarla. Su reacción le trajo un pensamiento recurrente. _Haces que me sienta como un monstruo_.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo fueron a parar al módulo principal del ala médica, donde atendían a los soldados de bajo rango y al personal de mantenimiento. No pudo contenerse y extendió su mano a unos cuantos centímetros de la parte inferior de la espalda de la chica, guiándola por el pasillo sin tocarla. _Sólo por si se vuelve a caer_.

Los stormtroopers que formaban cola junto a la pared izquierda, esperando su turno para el registro, los observaron con curiosidad por un momento. Kylo les lanzó una mirada asesina, persuadiéndoles para que se metiesen en sus asuntos.

El pasillo se retorció hacia la derecha, cortándose con una puerta de cierre biométrico que Kylo conocía muy bien. Se quitó uno de sus guantes y situó la palma de su mano sobre el lector que sobresalía de la pared. La puerta se corrió hacia los lados con un silbido, que indicaba la despresurización del tramo por el que había que pasar para acceder al siguiente módulo del ala médica. La puerta se volvió a sellar a su paso.

\- Se va a iniciar la desinfección, por favor mantenga los ojos cerrados hasta que el proceso haya finalizado.- se pudo escuchar decir a una voz pregrabada.

Las luces del receptáculo se apagaron de golpe y Kylo hizo lo que la voz mandaba. Pudo percibir con una claridad alarmante el miedo emanando de la chica, al tiempo que también cerraba los ojos. Le asustaba que le atacase en la oscuridad.

Un resplandor morado pasó frente a sus párpados moviéndose hacia abajo. Kylo sabía que no corría ningún riesgo siempre y cuando no abriese los ojos durante la desinfección. No le apetecía que se le quemasen las retinas por semejante idiotez.

Cuando la luz ultravioleta se desconectó quedaron en total oscuridad por unos segundos, hasta que las luces volvieron a encenderse.

\- Ha finalizado el proceso de desinfección, ya puede abrir los ojos.

De nuevo, Kylo hizo lo que la voz indicaba y pestañeó un par de veces hasta que su visión se enfocó. La puerta situada frente a ellos se abrió permitiéndoles salir.

Caminaron por los pasillos, dejando atrás las salas asignadas a otros altos mandos de la nave, hasta que alcanzaron la suya. Su nombre no aparecía en una placa junto a la puerta, ni mucho menos, la única prueba de que la sala le pertenecía era el código de entrada que sólo él conocía.

 _Nern, aurek, leth, dorn, aurek, resh, esk, aurek_.

Esperó dentro a que Rey le siguiese y luego cerró la puerta haciendo un gesto con la mano.

\- Bienvenido Lord Ren, ¿en qué le puedo servir?- preguntó una voz automática proveniente de las paredes.

\- Quiero que le hagáis un examen completo a ella y que le tratéis las heridas.- dijo, al tiempo que una ola de confusión proveniente de Rey le invadía.

 _¿Por qué soy tan permeable a sus emociones?_

Se giró hacia ella y, por primera vez desde que la sacó de la celda, le miró a los ojos.

\- Pensabas que no iba a encargarme de que te tratasen las heridas.- no lo preguntó, lo estaba afirmando, y la realización golpeó a ambos, si bien por motivos distintos.

Rey miró a Kylo con un gesto desafiante. No pudo evitar sentir cierto grado de diversión, aquella chica, debilitada como estaba, no ponía ningún reparo en antagonizarle. Esa muestra de valentía tan absurda casi consiguió sacarle una sonrisa.

Un droide salió de un compartimento que acababa de abrirse en la pared y se aproximó a Rey.

\- Buenos días, señorita, voy a encargarme de su examen médico. Por favor, tome asiento en la plataforma.- le pidió el droide, al tiempo que señalaba a una superficie rectangular que flotaba sobre unos generadores de antigravedad.

Rey se sentó en la superficie metalizada, dejando que sus piernas colgasen. El droide le indicó que se tumbase en el centro de la plataforma, donde había una serie de escáneres ocultos bajo una franja vertical de cristales translúcidos. Acto seguido, se desplegaron una docena de hologramas sobre el cuerpo de Rey.

\- Señorita, estoy encontrando indicios de desnutrición severa. Me temo que voy a tener que colocarle una sonda con alimentación.- un tubo salió de una placa que acababa de desplazarse en la base de la plataforma- Esto puede resultar desagradable para algunas personas, ¿preferiría que utilizase algún tipo de sedación?

Lo que había dicho el droide provocó que Kylo se preguntase qué clase de trato había recibido la chica en la resistencia, y qué demonios habían hecho los que se suponían que debían monitorizarla en la celda.

\- Lord Ren, los procedimientos puede que lleven un tiempo, si desea atender a otras tareas mientras trabajo en la señorita le comunicaré cuando haya acabado.- le informó el droide cortésmente.

\- Sí, notifícame de inmediato, y quiero que envíes todos los diagnósticos y pruebas que le hagas a mi holopad.

\- Por supuesto, Lord Ren.

Kylo se marchó justo cuando el droide rociaba el rostro de la chica con un vaporizador para sedarla. Ya fuera de la habitación pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de Rey se iba quedando lentamente entumecido y abandonó el agarre que había usado en ella con la Fuerza desde que salió de la celda.

Hacía tiempo que no se dejaba ver por la sala de control de Phasma, pero también había pasado bastante tiempo desde que habían tratado de un modo tan negligente a uno de sus prisioneros.

\- Ren, - dijo la Capitana Phasma al verle entrar- ¿a qué debo el placer?

\- Vengo a pedirle un informe acerca de mi prisionera.-le espetó tratando de disimular su enfado.

\- Me encantaría darle el informe completo, pero su prisionera destruyó las cámaras que la monitorizaban en su segundo día de confinamiento e intentó forzar la cerradura de la celda. - Phasma se giró para acceder a la base de datos - Lo único que puedo facilitarle son las primeras horas de vídeo y el audio de la celda. Aunque, si lo prefiere puedo darle un resumen.

\- Quiero los archivos.- respondió en un tono autoritario- Pero también me gustaría escuchar su resumen y que alguien me explicase por qué mi prisionera ha requerido atención médica cuando ordené que no se le _intimidase_.

\- Sé cuáles fueron sus órdenes, Ren, y le alegrará saber que se cumplieron. Déjeme que le haga ese resumen, su prisionera rompió la cámara de la celda, trató de forzar la puerta y pasó varias horas gritando. Bajo mis órdenes se evitó toda interacción con ella, porque, en vista de que parecía estar sufriendo un brote psicótico, lo estimé peligroso para mis soldados, más aún teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes en Starkiller. Las grabaciones no lo aclaran del todo, pero creemos que pasó los siguientes tres días golpeando la puerta sin parar, hasta que una hora antes de su llegada se quedó en silencio.

Kylo apenas podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. La chica había malgastado tres días golpeando una puerta hasta el punto de destrozarse los nudillos. ¿Y esta chica había entrenado con Luke Skywalker? Un Jedi no trataría de tirar una puerta de metal a puñetazos… ni ninguna persona racional. Lo último que se esperaba viniendo de ella era un ataque de ira tan grande. Ni siquiera los suyos, pese a ser más destructivos, llegaban a tanto. Tres días. Enteros. _¿Pero qué clase de persona…?_ A pesar de su perplejidad no podía contener cierto grado de admiración por la perseverancia de la chica.

Phasma le entregó las grabaciones de buena gana y Kylo se marchó haciéndole saber que le había complacido. No necesitaba a Phasma metiendo las narices donde no le llamaban.

Las siguientes dos horas las empleó en compaginar distintas tareas para la Primera Orden con la escucha de los audios de la celda. Los insultos que se le ocurrían le parecían casi tan creativos como los de Han Solo cuando alguien le causaba algún desperfecto al Halcón. La chica guardaba dentro una chispa inesperada. Justo cuando, con sus correspondientes saltos, llegaba al audio del tercer día, el droide médico le notificó de que había terminado por hoy.

Fue disparado hacia el ala médica. Después de todo de lo que se había enterado, la curiosidad podía con él. Necesitaba hablar con ella, y si de paso conseguía sacarle información sobre Skywalker mejor.

Entró caminando tranquilamente. La chica descansaba sobre la plataforma con la mirada clavada en el techo, si se percató de su presencia no lo dejó ver.

\- Pasaste seis días dentro de la celda.- le informó Kylo al tiempo que se sentaba frente ella, eso sí, a una distancia cómoda. Rey le ignoró.- ¿Eres consciente de que golpeaste una puerta durante tres días seguidos?- los ojos de Rey se abrieron sorprendidos por un momento, pero se dió tanta prisa en recuperar su expresión neutral que Kylo se preguntó si realmente se lo había imaginado- No estás hecha para ser una Jedi - notó que acababa de meter el dedo en la llaga al verle apretar los puños- nadie que intente tirar una puerta de metal a puñetazos lo está.

Kylo pudo percibir que se esforzaba por contenerse.

\- En realidad estaba llamando para ver si alguien me dejaba salir. Devuélveme mi sable láser y te demostraré cómo tirar una puerta abajo.

\- Mi sable láser querrás decir. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo mereces?

\- Nada, pero sí que me pregunto por qué un reptil asesino pensaría que se merece el sable láser de un Jedi. Pero descuida, vas a pagar por lo que hiciste cuando te ensarte con la espada que tanto quieres.

El caballero oscuro dejó a un lado las provocaciones de la chica y se centró en lo que le interesaba.

\- ¿Eso es lo que Skywalker te ha dicho que hagas?

\- Si dependiese de Luke ya habrías muerto.

\- Oh, estoy seguro de ello.-respondió con sorna, pensando en aquella noche hace tantos años- ¿Pero entonces de qué depende?¿A dónde se ha marchado Skywalker para no tener tiempo ni para matarme?

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diría? Puedes hacer lo que quieras, puedes intentar volver a entrar en mi mente, pero nunca traicionaré a Luke.-respondió de manera agresiva.

\- No, no lo harás.-dijo Kylo, más para sí que otra cosa - ¿Qué hacías en la base?

\- Dar un paseo. -hizo una pequeña pausa, pensando qué decir- No llevas la máscara.- añadió, y en lugar de una observación, la frase le sonó como una pregunta. A Kylo no le costó entender que a la chica le desagradaba verle la cara.

\- No la necesito. - respondió sin dudar, pensando en cómo le ridiculizó Snoke un mes atrás por su fracaso en Starkiller.

\- Claro que no, con o sin ella sigues siendo un monstruo.

Las palabras de la chica le molestaron, no por lo que ella pudiese pensar de él, no sabía nada sobre su pasado ni sobre sus motivos, no, lo que le quemó fue el término. _Monstruo_. El recuerdo de un flash de luz verde se le vino a la mente, también el de una puerta mal cerrada por la que se escapó una conversación que se suponía que no debería haber oído…

\- Sí, tienes razón.- Kylo se puso en pie. Si se quedaba en la habitación con ella destruiría todo lo que se le pusiera delante.

Su respuesta le había descolocado. La chica no sabía qué decir.

\- _¿Por qué me ha ayudado?_ \- creyó escucharle murmurar.

\- Porque mereces mi respeto y algo más que morir como una chatarrera sin nombre.

De golpe le empezó a costar respirar, una sensación de desconcierto barrió su mente. No sólo eso. _Tristeza, soledad, enfado, añoranza, confusión, miedo_. La habitación se hizo cada vez más pequeña. Le faltaba el aire. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Sus propios sentimientos surgieron con mayor intensidad que antes, como retroalimentados. La ira, hacia ella, su familia, Snoke, la Primera Orden, el miedo, el odio, el dolor, todo se había vuelto demasiado. Abrió la puerta sin despedirse. Puso un pie en el pasillo y de pronto, nada. Nada de nada.

 _¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?_

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado.

 **Dejo por aquí mis preguntas de hoy:**

 **1\. ¿A qué país os gustaría viajar y por qué?**

 **2\. ¿Cuál es vuestro** ** _dreamjob_** **?**

 **3\. Motivo por el que empezasteis a shippear Reylo (puede ser una escena, los personajes, sus diseños...)**

Mis respuestas a las del capítulo 5

1\. La última película que he visto ha sido X-men Apocalypse. Creo que el argumento en algunas partes flojea y que el gran supervillano es un tópico que sobra en esta saga, sobre todo viendo las películas anteriores que, si bien tenían un villano, no utilizaban justamente ese modelo. Pero lo que me ha enamorado ha sido la psicología de los personajes. Además, la he visto haciendo binge-watch con las dos anteriores (sí, no las había visto antes) y solo puedo decir que Cherik me gusta. Xavier y Magneto tienen una relación tan intensa, rica y llena de matices que el cuerpo me pide más.

2\. Mark Hamill, adoro su trabajo como actor de doblaje y me parece que tiene una actitud espectacular hacia los medios, se comporta de forma abierta, alegre y positiva, le admiro muchísimo. Harrison Ford, veo todas las películas en las que sale, además, soy una gran fan de Indiana Jones y me encanta Blade Runner.

3\. Me gustaría leer un one-shot basado en una conversación muy sencilla que luego cogiese un giro interesante y que acabase haciéndote replantearte muchas cosas sobre los personajes y su psicología interna.

Eso es todo por esta vez,

hasta el próximo capítulo,

Doomy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** ¡Hola a todos! Debo disculparme por haber espaciado tanto la subida de capítulo, tenía previsto subirlo la semana siguiente a la subida del seis, pero se me acumularon trabajos y no he podido escribir NADA. Ahora que por fin he tenido tiempo, os traigo más de 3.000 palabras para este capítulo 7. De nuevo, lo siento. Llego tarde, ¡pero traigo contenido!

Quiero agradecer en especial la dedicación de Cristinahb, eres un sol 3 tus reviews me iluminan el día. Gracias por haberte pasado por "I am damaged".

Disclaimer: Ojalá que Star Wars fuese mío, pero Disney y yo no llegamos a un acuerdo...

 **Capítulo 7: De cómo Rey llegó al ala médica y soportó a su acompañante.**

Rey se quedó inmóvil en la camilla sin saber qué pensar.

En el ascensor se había sentido desprotegida, el tiempo sin comer ni beber pasaba factura y se mantenía en pie a duras penas. Cada vez que el aire atravesaba su garganta era como si se la raspasen con papel de lija. Se esforzaba por respirar. Aun encima de soportar lo mal que se encontraba, no podía huir de su captor, y nada le gustaba menos que saber que su vida dependía de aquel monstruo. Para colmo, le costaba mantener el equilibrio, por lo que cuando Ren dejó de prestarle atención se tambaleó hacia delante. Una ola de repulsión le invadió en el momento en que la atrapó con el brazo, sobre todo porque había actuado de manera instintiva, lo que aumentaba su sentimiento de indefensión.

Todo aquel rato le había sujetado usando la Fuerza, igual que la primera vez que se vieron en Takodana. Sus poderes habían crecido en los últimos meses, pero seguían sin equipararse a los de Ren. En la Starkiller sobrevivió por los pelos, si a él no le hubiera alcanzado el disparo del bowcaster no podría afirmar lo mismo.

Al salir del ascensor se sorprendió. En contra de lo que esperaba, no iban de camino a un encuentro con Snoke. Una hilera de Stormtroopers, que hacían turno para entrar en una sala, empezó a mirarles, volvieron a sus quehaceres de golpe y no hacía falta ser un genio para saber a quién se debía el cambio de actitud.

Donde peor lo pasó fue en la sala de desinfección. Rey sabía de sobra que si no cerraba los ojos sus retinas se quemarían; sin embargo, la perspectiva de aguantar en una sala a oscuras con Kylo Ren a su lado le aterrorizaba. Pudo sentir cómo él sondeaba sus emociones, oliendo su miedo, probablemente se regodeaba en él. _Podría matarme cuando quisiese y yo no sería capaz de defenderme._ Pensó en su momento.

La condujo a paso rápido hasta una puerta con cierre codificado. Rey intentó mirar qué datos introducía, pero su cuerpo lo ocultaba y ella no se podía mover: Ren seguía controlándola con la Fuerza.

Le había confundido a sobremanera escuchar a Kylo Ren ordenar a un droide que se encargase de su salud. ¿Por qué le ayudaba? Debía saber que si mejoraba su estado le resultaría más sencillo escaparse. Rey le miró a los ojos, tratando de averiguar a qué venía aquello.

\- Pensabas que no iba a encargarme de que tratasen tus heridas.- le espetó en respuesta a lo que pensaba. Rey no pudo rehuir su perplejidad, lo había dicho como un "¿qué clase de persona dejaría a alguien en tu situación sin cuidados?" entre líneas.

Le sostuvo la mirada con enfado, si se creía que iba a tragarse sus manipulaciones se equivocaba. Kylo Ren pareció analizarla durante unos segundos. Antes de que le diese tiempo a contestar un droide salió de la pared y le pidió que se echase en una plataforma. Pese a su recelo, obedeció al droide y se tumbó en la plataforma para que le examinase.

\- Señorita, estoy encontrando indicios de desnutrición severa.

 _Pues claro, un par de meses bajo el tutelaje de Luke y la protección de la Resistencia no van a arreglar las secuelas de años malviviendo a base de porciones._

Lo que el droide había detectado Rey lo sabía de sobra, sin embargo empezó a sentirse sorprendida.

El droide debía haber dicho algo porque levitaba sobre ella con un vial lleno de un líquido transparente, una pena que no le hubiese escuchado. No le gustaba cómo pintaba la situación. Dudaba que la sustancia fuese dañina, pero si se trataba de un anestésico quedaría más indefensa que antes. A Ren ni siquiera le haría falta sujetarla para que no huyese. Por primera vez en años volvía a sufrir un ataque de pánico, no quería que la anestesiasen, necesitaba aferrarse al poco control que le quedaba. Pero en cuanto el spray entró por sus vías respiratorias empezó a sentirse adormilada, como si alguien le forzase a relajarse y no pudiese evitar ceder.

De pronto, la Fuerza a su alrededor recuperó la normalidad. Ren se había ido, soltándola, tal y como había imaginado. Casi suspiró aliviada, de no ser por el tubo que el droide introdujo a través de su nariz. Aunque no dolía, la sensación resultaba extraña y molesta. Intentó retorcerse, en vano. Sus músculos no respondían a ninguna orden, manteniéndose destensados. En circunstancias diferentes se habría dejado hacer, disfrutando de la tranquilidad, pero no podía escapar a la alarma que resonaba en su cabeza gritando: "peligro".

Cuando acabó de sondarla el droide comenzó a pulular por la habitación en silencio, ocupándose de monitorizarla y a saber qué más.

El sonido de los ventiladores y las luces de los hologramas que la rodeaban parecían invitarle a un sueño profundo. Al final Rey se dio por vencida y cerró los ojos.

Todo había adquirido una apariencia difusa en los límites de su visión, como si alguien hubiese cubierto sus ojos con un velo. Le recordaba a lo que vio al tocar el sable de Anakin Skywalker en el castillo de Maz. Caminaba decidida a través de unos pasillos oscuros, el sonido de sus botas resonaba por los corredores de forma imponente. Alguien la había enfadado. No podía poner un dedo sobre el motivo concreto, pero el responsable pagaría por sus actos. Entró en lo que parecía una sala de vigilancia, donde las imágenes de celdas, hileras de stormtroopers, naves estacionadas en un puerto de Star Destroyer y cientos de cosas más se mostraban repartidas entre hologramas y monitores, controlados por una veintena de Stormtroopers. Se acercó a un Stormtrooper que lucía un uniforme plateado y una capa, la distinción imaginó que se debía a un rango superior. La… _¿mujer?_ Sí, algo en su mente le aseguraba que lo era. La mujer se giró, dispuesta a atenderle.

Le pidió explicaciones por algo, pero el sonido de la conversación se distorsionó hasta el punto de no entendía el intercambio de palabras. Fuera lo que fuera, la respuesta le cogió por sorpresa.

Justo cuando más le picaba la curiosidad, el sueño empezó a nublarse hasta sumirse en una oscuridad plácida.

Se despertó en paz. Lo que quiera que el droide hubiese hecho con ella, le había dejado mucho mejor de como había venido. Para empezar, la habitación ya no giraba. Además de eso, no le dolía la cabeza y al traga,r la saliva no le desgarraba la garganta, la neblina que antes bordeaba todo había desaparecido. Tomó una respiración profunda y un par de minutos para disfrutar de la calma. Algo en un rincón de su mente se deshacía en una emoción placentera entre la curiosidad y el entretenimiento, desconocía la causa, pero tampoco iba a quejarse.

\- Señorita, - el droide se dirigió a ella - ahora que ya ha descansado, me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas para completar su historial. Estas preguntas son totalmente rutinarias y no se difundirá su respuesta, solo se usarán para mejorar su tratamiento.

Rey se lo pensó, y decidió negarse a la petición. Puede que el droide no pretendiese nada malintencionado, pero con Ren la historia cambiaba.

Kylo Ren irrumpió en la habitación como si le perteneciese, le echó una mirada inquisitiva, analizando su lenguaje corporal, Rey fingió no haberse percatado ni de su presencia. Se sentó frente a ella. La idea le divirtió, su enemigo visitándola mientras le trataban, parecía un chiste malo que deformaba su relación en algo cordial. Justo entonces le desveló el tiempo que había empleado golpeando la puerta, y por poco se atraganta con su propia respiración. Se dio prisa en recuperar máscara de estoicismo, al tiempo que se preguntaba cómo se había dejado llevar por la ira de ese modo. _Soy un verdadero fracaso, he tirado por la borda todo lo que Luke me explicó sobre el equilibrio. He decepcionado a todos los que confiaban en mí, no solo no estoy consiguiendo inteligencia sobre la Primera Orden, sino que ni siquiera me sé controlar…_

Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, él se encargó de reafirmar su inseguridad.

\- No estás hecha para ser una Jedi, nadie que intente tirar una puerta a puñetazos lo está.

Aprovechó la conversación con Ren para proyectar sus frustraciones en algo y, en la medida de lo posible, desahogarse.

\- En realidad estaba llamando a la puerta para ver si alguien me dejaba salir. Devuélveme mi sable láser y te demostraré cómo tirar una puerta abajo.

\- Mi sable láser querrás decir. - respondió con ese tono altivo y condescendiente que le caracterizaba. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo mereces?

La conversación prosiguió y cada vez que él le contestaba ella sólo se enfadaba más, le encontraba desquiciante y repulsivo. Eso creía, hasta que le dijo algo que no se esperaba.

\- Claro que no, con o sin ella sigues siendo un monstruo.- escupió de manera venenosa.

\- Sí, tienes razón.- contestó convencido al tiempo que se levantaba.

A Rey se le vino a la mente el momento en que se quitó la máscara cuando le interrogó. No supo qué pensar al descubrir que el rostro escondido debajo pertenecía a alguien joven y atractivo, por un momento dudó de si, en el fondo, podía existir bondad en aquella criatura. Su primera impresión de él se consolidó cuando acabó con la vida de su padre. Sin embargo, aquella respuesta y su comportamiento le habían traído de vuelta esa intuición: le corría sangre por las venas, había más que oscuridad en su interior.

 _¿Por qué me ha ayudado?_ Pensó descolocada.

\- Porque mereces mi respeto y algo más que morir como una chatarrera sin nombre.

¿Le había leído la mente? Demasiada información que procesar, primero le confirmaba que se veía a sí mismo como un monstruo y ahora que la respetaba, que para él, pese a ser enemigos, su existencia significaba algo.

Le empezó a costar mantener su respiración tranquila. Un batallón de emociones le oprimieron el pecho mareándola más que antes de llegar al ala médica. _Ira, miedo, dolor, culpa, resentimiento, tristeza… tanta tristeza… soledad, compasión_. La habitación giraba a un ritmo violento y errático que se acompasaba con el de su pulso taquicárdico. Sus emociones llegaron redirigidas propinándole un bofetón. Necesitaba aire. Se sentía como un micrófono al acoplarse con un altavoz.

De golpe, nada.

Rey tomó aire como quien ha estado a punto de ahogarse. Sus ojos se habían atascado con lágrimas del agobio y lo abrumador del momento.

 _¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?_

Se quedó inmóvil sobre la camilla, totalmente en blanco.

Después de un rato, el ciclo nocturno de la nave entró en funcionamiento, lo que significaba el uso del modo de ahorro de energía en el suministro eléctrico. Las luces disminuyeron el brillo. Rey buscó con la mirada el destello rojo del piloto de algún sistema de vigilancia, al no aparecer por ninguna parte llegó a dos conclusiones: estaba en la unidad médica personal de Ren y sólo se podía acceder a la puerta mediante una clave que desconocía.

El droide médico, que descansaba en una esquina, abandonó el modo reposo y se acercó a ella. ¿Habría detectado alguna anomalía en sus constantes?

\- Rey.- la voz susurrante de Finn se escapó a través del droide.

 _Debo de estar volviéndome loca…_

\- Se suponía que esta era la habitación correcta.-murmuró la voz de… ¿Poe Dameron?

\- Shhh… si nos hemos equivocado y nos escucha alguien Rey correrá peligro.-dijo la voz de Leia en la distancia.

 _No, no me lo estoy imaginando._

\- ¿Finn? ¿Me oyes?- Rey se puso de lado hablando directamente al droide.

\- ¡Rey!-exclamó su amigo. Escuchó el sonido de un golpe por el altavoz, probablemente Poe propinándole una colleja. Finn prosiguió hablando en voz baja- ¡Gracias al creador que te hemos encontrado! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han…?

\- No, no me han torturado.-respondió anticipándose a Finn.

\- Rey, soy Leia. Hemos hackeado los sistemas del Star Destroyer en el que te retienen y estamos intentando diseñar un plan de huída. La nave va muy protegida y bien escoltada.

\- No podemos mandar un escuadrón a por tí sin que nos hagan polvo- Poe interrumpió a Leia, su voz cargada de frustración. Rey imaginó que él y Finn intentaron persuadir a Leia para organizar una misión de rescate y que ella se había negado. No quiero que la gente muera para sacarme de aquí, con algo de suerte podría escapar por mi cuenta.

\- Necesitamos que resistas durante un par de semanas, hasta que bajen sus defensas y hayamos estudiado una ruta segura para que puedas escapar.-explicó Leia, ejerciendo, como siempre, de la voz de la razón.

\- La idea es que un X-Wing cubierto por un escuadrón se cuele en uno de los puertos de aterrizaje para que puedas subirte y huír. - añadió Finn- Pero es injusto que tengas que esperar cuando podrían hacerte daño en cualquier momento, basta con que digas la palabra y…

\- Finn…-Leia le avisó en un tono imponente.

\- No os preocupéis, sé cuidarme sola. Esperaré hasta que todo esté listo, prefiero que os aseguréis de que nadie salga herido.

\- Rey… prometo que vamos a sacarte de ahí cuanto antes.-dijo Finn, más para sí mismo que otra cosa.

\- ¿Dónde estás ahora?-preguntó Leia, devolviendo la conversación al tono original.

\- En una unidad médica privada. La puerta tiene un cierre único que se acciona con una contraseña, por el modelo imagino que usa un encriptamiento avanzado, con una alarma en caso de intento fallido. Posiblemente controles biométricos y un armazón al que solo se puede acceder con la puerta abierta, así que no puedo desmontarlo.

\- Asegúrate de salir de ahí en una semana como máximo, si para cuando se ponga el plan en marcha te siguen reteniendo ahí nos será imposible llegar a tí.

\- ¿Cómo supisteis en qué habitación estaba?

\- Eso corre a cuenta de Luke, él fue quien siguió tu rastro en la Fuerza.

\- ¿Luke está con vosotros?-Rey no salía de su asombro. _Luke Skywalker ha regresado, va a ayudar a la Resistencia._

\- Sí, sabía que estabas en peligro, y con B… Kylo Ren abordo no podía dejarte sola. Gracias a ti Luke ha vuelto.

Rey no supo qué decir. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se apoderó de su rostro por primera vez desde que había caído en las garras de la Primera Orden.

\- Rey, no vamos a poder quedarnos mucho más sin que descubran la conexión.-dijo Finn, sacándola de su ensimismamiento- Pero… acuérdate de que no nos hemos olvidado de tí y que vamos a rescatarte…-el sonido empezó a desvanecerse- ...que la Fuerza te...acompañe... Rey…

La habitación se volvió a quedar sumida en silencio. A pesar de permanecer en las tripas de un Star Destroyer, que Kylo Ren la mantuviese en su punto de mira y la posibilidad inminente de que alguien le arrancase sus secretos de la cabeza, Rey siguió sonriendo. Había esperanza, Rey podía agarrarse a eso y no se soltaría.

\- Que la Fuerza esté con vosotros también.

¡Eso es todo amigos! Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo.

 **He aquí las preguntas de hoy:**

 **1\. Personaje de un fandom cualquiera con el que os identifiquéis.**

 **2\. ¿Chocolate caliente, café o té?**

 **3\. Un defecto y una virtud de Rey, y otro de Kylo, y por qué los habéis elegido.**

Mis respuestas a las del último capítulo:

1\. Pues o bien a Inglaterra o a Japón. Inglaterra por el paisaje y por que me he dado cuenta de que la mayor parte de las cosas que me gustan están ahí (Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Shakespeare en VO, el té, la lluvia intensa e incansable que no te deja existir...). Japón por TODO, la cultura, el idioma, los paisajes, la mitología, la historia, los templos, el anime, el cine, la arquitectura, la poesía, el arte... me chifla Japón.

2\. Escritora. Adoro crear historias, entretener a la gente y conseguir llevarles a sitios a los que en la vida real no podrían ir. Con que una persona disfrute con lo que creo yo soy feliz, así que me gustaría poder vivir de ello.

3\. Vamos a ver, ¿los habéis visto? No necesito un motivo, la ship vino a mí y me dijo: sabes que debes. Y lo supe. Me recuerdan a Bastilla y a Revan, son personajes complejos y ricos, tienen una dinámica dual y complementaria, sienten una atracción fatal el uno por el otro que disimulan muy mal, el magnetismo del villano me puede, los paralelismos entre temas clásicos como el paradigma del amor redentor (Bella y la Bestia, El Fantasma de la Ópera, Hades y Perséfone, Cumbres Borrascosas, Orgullo y prejuicio...) ... ¿cómo no enamorarme de esta ship?

Hasta el próximo capítulo,

may the Force be with you,

Doomy.


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Antes de nada me gustaría disculparme por este hiatus en la subida de capítulos. Ahora mismo tengo exámenes y no me he visto capaz de actualizar la historia hasta hoy. Espero que lo podáis entender :( Aunque no tenéis de qué preocuparos porque no voy a dejar la historia a medias.

¡Muchas gracias a Cristinahb y a Eliana por su constancia y dedicación! Me motiváis muchísimo :D

Pero, ¡vuelvo con más contenido!

 **Eliana:** Capítulo 6 - ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! **1.** Grecia es un país precioso y con unos restos arquitectónicos de la época clásica que quitan el aliento, es una pena que algunos se hayan conservado tan mal (como el Partenón...). Además la costa tiene unas vistas espectaculares. **2.** Espero que puedas conseguir trabajar de radióloga y pasar más tiempo en casa, ser médico general exige dedicar mucho tiempo y es un trabajo duro. **3.** Entiendo a lo que te refieres, y ese tipo de parejas que son como el fuego y el agua también me pueden. Capítulo 7 - Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo y apreciases lo de los puntos de vista, me preocupaba que afectase al ritmo de la historia ponerlos, porque es repetir algo que ya había contado (aunque esto ofrezca contraste). **1.** Adoro a Hermione, ¡buena elección! **2.** No soy muy fan del café, pero me encanta como huele. **3.** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Yo destacaría, además, que Kylo es bastante clasista, esto se nota, sobre todo, por cómo le dice a Rey que no es nada (por no decir que técnicamente es el heredero al trono de Naboo y de Alderaan).

Disclaimer: ¿Star Wars? ¿Mío? Don't think so.

 **Capítulo 8: De como Rey y Kylo se abofetearon verbalmente.**

Han Solo volvía a marcharse - o a huir- de casa a bordo de su preciado Halcón Milenario. Una voz infantil le pedía que volviese.

Ben no pudo evitar que la tristeza le comiera por dentro. Su padre siempre se iba por periodos indefinidos de tiempo, a lugares en los que disfrutaba más que a su lado. Aunque su madre le había dicho que no tenía nada que ver con él, Ben se culpaba. La voz también le culpaba. Quienquiera que fuese se dedicaba a reafirmar sus miedos e inseguridades con una determinación incansable, el mensaje estaba claro: destruía todo lo que tocaba.

Había empezado como unas pesadillas recurrentes, que iban aumentando en frecuencia según pasaban los años. Al principio no lo entendía y trataba de refugiarse en la cama de sus padres, pero llegó un punto en el que ya no le dejaban dormir con ellos por ser "demasiado mayor".

Luego, empezaron los accidentes. Se percató de que las pesadillas reflejaban la oscuridad que llevaba dentro, por lo que decidió no volver a mencionarlas y ahorrarse las expresiones horrorizadas de sus padres.

Cuando escuchó la voz por primera vez se echó a llorar. La voz no se calló, se burló de su debilidad y le dijo que todos podían verla, que por eso su padre pasaba menos tiempo con él.

Y cuando, por enésima vez, la rampa de la nave se elevó, supo que la voz tenía razón.

De pronto, se produjo un cambio de escenario. Ya no estaba en casa.

Una versión envejecida de su padre permanecía de pie, junto a él, de espaldas a la única fuente de luz en el reactor de la Starkiller. Su rostro quedaba oscurecido por el contraluz, le miraba de forma suplicante y sincera, como si de verdad le quisiese. Ben sabía lo que venía después…

Antes de que la luz desapareciese y su sable perforase el pecho de su padre, el puente se deshizo y se precipitaron a las entrañas del reactor.

Kylo se despertó de golpe, respirando atropelladamente. Llevaba soñando lo mismo desde que asesinó a Han Solo y no podía determinar qué era peor, si su sentido de culpa o el de debilidad. Una capa de sudor fina cubría su pecho descubierto, había cogido la costumbre de dormir sin camisa puesto que todas acababan empapadas. Se pasó las manos por la cara, no pudo reprimir un suspiro afectado. _Merezco morir_.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la ducha.

* * *

Rey permanecía inmóvil mientras la luz ultravioleta bañaba su cuerpo desnudo. Un escalofrío le subió desde los pies, que descansaban sobre el plato de ducha congelado. Las puntas de sus pechos se habían endurecido y la piel se le había puesto de gallina a los minutos de desvestirse. ¿Le faltaba dinero a la Primera Orden para un poco de calefacción? Parecía mentira que no contasen con algo tan básico cuando no escatimaban en gastos para armas de destrucción masivas. Una pena que no se acordasen del frío en el espacio al aprobar los presupuestos.

* * *

Kylo barrió la superficie del espejo con su antebrazo para deshacerse del vaho. Echó un buen vistazo a su rostro. Sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz se habían enrojecido con el calor del agua. El pelo oscuro y humedecido le enmarcaba el rostro, resaltando el "regalo" que le había dejado la chatarrera. Clavó la vista en la cicatriz que le corría como un reguero, desde el área derecha de su frente hasta bajar serpenteando por su cuello. Las ojeras le daban un aspecto atormentado y desagradable. _¿Solo aspecto?_

Verse la cara por las mañanas le producía asco. Pero, al menos, el deterioro de su apariencia ayudaba a diluir la semejanza de sus rasgos con los de su familia.

* * *

Rey salió del baño, acompasando el ritmo de sus pasos al castañeo de sus dientes. El droide le había dejado ropa limpia en una silla. _Qué detalle._

Metió las manos entre el montón de telas oscuras en busca de ropa interior. Sacó unas bragas y un sujetador negros del revoltijo de prendas. No pudo reprimir una risa desdeñosa al comprobar que, en la Primera Orden, hasta la ropa interior debía ser negra.

Se puso las bragas lo más rápido que pudo, pero no le resultó tan fácil con el sujetador. Jamás había usado uno. Juró por el creador que los enganches de la espalda se habían diseñado para complicarle la vida. Al final desistió y dejó la prenda del demonio tirada en el suelo.

Los pantalones de cintura alta y la camiseta de tirantes le quedaban perfectamente, pero la chaqueta de oficial que le había traído el droide no le servía. Puesto que el cinturón no le hacía falta, lo utilizó para ceñir la chaqueta desabrochada a su cintura y se remangó. Seguía con frío. _Tan siquiera tengo con qué vestirme, algo es algo_.

* * *

Como siempre, el sonido de sus botas se escuchaba reverberar por los pasillos. Dentro de lo malo, Kylo se alegraba de haber capturado a la chica, el Líder Supremo le felicitaría por su logro, así podría redimirse por el fracaso en la Starkiller. Desgraciadamente, no podría ver a Snoke en persona hasta dentro de cinco meses. Su maestro se había retirado en un viaje largo a las regiones desconocidas, donde Kylo sospechaba que escondía una gran fuente de poder.

Si tan sólo supiese la naturaleza de la misma, le bastaría con una buena oportunidad para deshacerse de Snoke y liderar la Primera Orden…

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su sala e introdujo la clave.

* * *

Rey se puso en pie y se alejó de la puerta al escuchar a alguien usando los controles. Se tendría que romper la cabeza para escapar en otro momento.

Kylo Ren entró en la habitación y le miró de arriba a abajo con recelo, como si pudiese leer sus intenciones.

\- La puerta usa controles biométricos y solo podrías desmontar el armazón para llegar al circuitaje con ella abierta- dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla donde el droide le había puesto la ropa- el encriptamiento es avanzado, sin la contraseña no hay manera de que salgas.

Rey le miró desconcertada.

\- Los pantalones de los oficiales se arrugan con mucha facilidad, se nota que has estado sentada en el suelo, y cuando entré aun te estabas alejando de la puerta. -explicó sin más- Por no decir que confirmaste mi teoría con la cara que has puesto. Deberías ser más cuidadosa.

Por un momento, Rey habría jurado que él iba a esbozar una sonrisa y tuvo que contenerse para no propinarle un puñetazo.

* * *

Kylo paseó la vista por su sala, solo se detuvo cuando reparó en el sujetador que la chica había dejado en el suelo. Lo miró confuso. Cuando ella se dió cuenta de lo que ocurría cogió el sujetador de forma violenta y lo arrojó dentro del baño.

\- ¿Qué pasa, nunca has visto un sujetador?- preguntó molesta.

\- Sí, pero parece que tú no.

\- Jakku no es un palacio, hay que trabajar para comer, a algunos no nos lo dan todo hecho.- le espetó al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos para ocultar que los pezones se le marcaban a través de la camiseta. Era un poco tarde para eso, puesto que Kylo se había dado cuenta nada más entrar en la habitación.

\- Hmmm… droide, sube la calefacción de la sala.

\- Ahora mismo, Lord Ren.-respondió el droide médico desde el interior de las paredes.

La chica tomó asiento en la plataforma donde el día anterior le habían examinado. Su lenguaje corporal se mantuvo defensivo, lo que le decepcionó un poco.

\- Tiritas.- Kylo continuó con la conversación- Te criaste en un planeta desértico, es como si siempre estuvieses enferma.

Kylo se enfadó consigo mismo por haber recordado a Skywalker.

 _'Tío Luke, tiritas otra vez.' 'Oh, no te preocupes Ben, es normal' '¿Tienes frío? A lo mejor te has puesto malo' ' Me crié en Tatooine, este planeta tan húmedo es algo frío para mí' 'Entonces es como si siempre estuvieses enfermo' Luke soltó una carcajada. 'Sí, algo se le parece'._

* * *

Rey se sorprendió cuando Ren se quedó callado por un momento, se esperaba alguna de sus contestaciones cargadas de sarcasmo. En lugar de eso, fruncía el ceño mirando a ninguna parte.

 _Sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto._

\- ¿En qué piensas?-preguntó en voz baja.

Ren desvió la vista del suelo hasta clavarla en sus ojos. Emitió un sonido que Rey interpretó como un "no te he escuchado bien".

\- ¿En qué estás pensando?- repitió haciendo acopio de valor y paciencia.

\- ¿Quieres saber si me planteo matarte?- soltó con un tono a medio camino entre seco y curioso. Su lenguaje corporal había cambiado, apoyaba las manos sobre sus rodillas, totalmente tranquilo.

\- No…-le corrigió en un susurro,desviando la mirada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, al tiempo que la sensación oprimente de la última vez volvía. Rey empezó a respirar con dificultad. Se sujetó a los bordes de la plataforma e hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse. El aliento en su nuca, al que se había acostumbrado en Ach To, regresó de golpe. _Ahora no…_

* * *

El mareo había reaparecido. Llevaba meses sintiéndose así, pero los análisis salían inconcluyentes. Snoke le instaba a esperar por un desarrollo de los acontecimientos, percibía que la Fuerza cósmica le rodeaba, algo cambiaría pronto.

\- ¿Lo haces?- preguntó Rey con un hilo de voz.

La chica le volvió a mirar, parecía incómoda. ¿Volvía a tenerle miedo? Intentó percibir sus emociones a través de la fuerza, pero solo consiguió que el mareo aumentase.

\- ¿De qué me serviría?- dijo con un tono más sarcástico de lo que pretendía.

\- Claro, Snoke preferirá hacerlo él mismo, para qué ibas a molestarte.

\- Entonces te alegrará saber que no conocerás hasta Líder Supremo dentro de un par de meses.

Algo en la cara de la chica cambió, en sus ojos se reflejó una mezcla de horror y alivio. Miró hacia abajo, pensativa. Kylo apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y entrelazó los dedos, quería volver a explorar lo que le rondaba a la chica por la cabeza, pero sabía que no saldría bien.

* * *

A Rey no le gustó saber que Snoke se ausentaría unos meses. Eso quería decir que planeaban retenerla como "invitada" durante un período prolongado de tiempo. Mantendrían una vigilancia férrea para que su "líder" se sintiese complacido al regresar.

Claro que sin Snoke alrededor se libraba de un problema más… ¿pero a costa de qué? Leia le había pedido que en una semana hubiese salido de esa sala, y temía que Ren planease convertir el lugar en su celda. De hacerlo, no habría forma de escapar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hasta a Snoke tiene que tomarse unas vacaciones por estar rodeado de idiotas como tú?

No pretendía responder de una forma tan defensiva, sobre todo porque le convenía que Ren estuviese de buen humor. Ese atisbo de luz que a veces surgía en él también tenía que ver. Aun así, provocándole a lo mejor sacaba información sobre Snoke, y eso siempre le vendría bien a la Resistencia.

\- Lo que el Líder Supremo haga no es de tu incumbencia.-respondió tranquilo.

 _Ren siendo pasivo agresivo, menuda novedad_.

\- Yo creo que sí, después de todo va a ser él quien me asesine. Me gustaría saber por qué me hace esperar.

Rey no sabía de dónde sacaba el valor para espetarle semejantes contestaciones a una persona tan inestable y poderosa como Ren. El susodicho se pasó una mano por el pelo, por un momento pareció que iba a sonreír. Rey se planteó si su insolencia le complacía. _¿Con qué clase de gente trata como para disfrutar de que alguien le responda con sarcasmo o insultos?_

\- Piensas que aquí somos unos salvajes.-dijo como quien cuenta un chiste.

\- Alejáis a niños de sus familias para lavarles el cerebro, quitarles la personalidad y que maten para vosotros.

\- Sí. Lo hacemos.

A Rey le sorprendió su honestidad… otra vez. Pero, si su plan era que se cambiase de bando, no funcionaría.

\- Pero bueno, es un modelo que siempre ha funcionado. Los Jedi lo hacían y a nadie parece importarle.

\- Los Jedi se equivocaron en muchas cosas. No vas a convencerme de nada. Luke se ha encargado de que sepa todo lo que me hace falta para que gente como tú no pueda manipularme.

Ren soltó algo similar a una risa muy seca y le contestó:

\- Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Te dijo por qué destruí su templo?

\- No necesito que Luke me lo cuente para saber que no fue culpa suya. Él intentó ayudarte.

* * *

\- Luke me dejó de lado en el momento que vio que no podía controlarme como al resto.- respondió Kylo, tratando de contener su ira hacia Skywalker.

La chica no sabía nada acerca de lo que Skywalker le había hecho, de lo contrario le daría la razón.

\- Y en cuanto se de cuenta de que no puede controlarte a ti, hará lo mismo.

\- Yo no soy como tú.

\- Creeme, tenemos más en común de lo que piensas.

Eso pareció enfadarla de una forma indescriptible, Kylo pudo sentir sus emociones proyectadas en su dirección como el disparo de una blaster.

\- Me das asco.

\- Otra cosa en la que nos parecemos.

Kylo pudo leer en su expresión que no se esperaba lo que le había dicho.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Pensabas que te iba a mentir, ¿verdad? ¿Tanto te molesta el que nunca lo haya hecho? Puede que sea un monstruo, pero la diferencia entre la escoria que tanto te importa y yo es que no te voy a ocultar algo para que te pongas de mi parte.

* * *

Rey no supo qué pensar después de haber escuchado a Ren. Le disgustó que la tratase como a una chiquilla inferior a él, sin la mínima idea del curso de la historia de la galaxia, o de los principios de ambos bandos. Por otro lado, no supo determinar qué pretendía con aquello, si demostrar algo o manipularla.

\- Una pena, porque no quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir.- respondió Rey con terquedad.

\- Ya lo veo. - dijo Ren.

Acto seguido el caballero oscuro se puso en pie y se sacudió la ropa, quitándose una capa de polvo imaginaria. La miró a los ojos con un aire determinado. Ren extendió su mano.

\- Entonces te lo enseñaré.

Rey se echó hacia atrás en un acto reflejo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?-dijo divertido por su reacción.

\- No.-respondió Rey, tal vez demasiado pronto.

\- Entonces no debería suponerte un problema acompañarme.-Ren movió su brazo hacia ella, retándole a tomar su mano- ¿verdad?-remató con un tono desafiante.

Rey se levantó y le sostuvo la mirada durante un rato más. Cuando él hizo el amago de cogerle la mano, ella pasó de largo y caminó hasta la puerta. Le acompañaría porque no le quedaba otra opción, pero no iba a permitir que la llevase como a un corderito.

\- Venga, acabemos con esto.

¡Y eso es todo por ahora! Volveré pronto con más contenido. Mil gracias a todos aquellos que os toméis tiempo para dejar una review y contarme qué os ha parecido :D

 **Las preguntas de hoy:**

 **1\. ¿Planes para el verano?**

 **2\. ¿Habéis visto Solo? De ser así, ¿qué os ha parecido? (no pongáis spoilers por si alguien que se pase por los comentarios no la ha visto, yo tampoco lo he hecho)**

 **3\. ¿Qué opináis sobre Ashoka y sobre Ventress?**

Mis respuestas a las del último capítulo: 

1\. Me identifico bastante con Marinette, de Miraculous Ladybug. Por un lado porque puedo llegar a ser bastante torpe, y, por otro, porque también soy bastante creativa y me gusta coser y dibujar igual que a ella. Además, si se da el raro caso de que me atraiga alguien también la suelo fastidiar igual que ella.

2\. El té me chifla, cualquier tipo de té, aunque también me encanta el chocolate caliente.

3\. En lo que a Rey se refiere destacaría su perseverancia, tiene una voluntad de hierro y una fe inquebrantables, pero pienso que esto también es uno de sus defectos porque puede hacer que se vuelva muy cabezota y no vea las cosas con objetividad. En el caso de Kylo, creo que una de sus virtudes es su resistencia, en el sentido de que ha pasado por cosas muy duras y a nivel psicológico sufre bastante, pero aguanta de una forma envidiable (me da pena destacar algo tan deprimente, pero es de las cosas que más me llaman la atención de él), su mayor defecto creo que es la soberbia, hace que se comporte de manera orgullosa y altiva, alimenta su sed de poder y le vuelve descuidado (además le aleja de sus seres queridos), lo que le va a pagar factura.

¡Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews!

De nuevo, siento haber tardado tanto en volver de entre los muertos.

Hasta el próximo capítulo,

Doomy.


End file.
